The Gravity Tour
by Lysanea
Summary: petite fic qui continue l’histoire, tout simplement, parce que j’aurai voulu que la dernière image soit comme dans l’OAV, celle de mon Shuichan et de mon Yukichan tant qu’à faire enlacés et près à vivre leur belle histoire...
1. Chapter 1 : Premiere date

**_Titre : The Gravity Tour_**

**_Source_** : GRAVITATION

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi, shonën aï, lemon (chapitre 3), songfic (chapitre 4 ou 5).

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient et pour la song fic, les paroles ne sont pas de moi, mais la traductions si, aidée bien sûr !

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : Shindo Shuichi (chanteur des Bad Luck), Hiroshi Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), Sakuma Ryuichi (chanteur des Nittle Grasper), Kumagoro (la deuxième perso de Ryuichi Sakuma ?), K (manager des Bad Luck).

**_Résumé_** : petite fic qui continue l'histoire, tout simplement, parce que j'aurai voulu que la dernière image soit comme dans l'OAV, celle de mon Shui-chan et de mon Yuki-chan (tant qu'à faire) enlacés et près à vivre leur belle histoire…

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Première date**. 

Après le concert, Shuichi s'était effondré. Le voyage en hyper vitesse, le décalage horaire, son incroyable prestation, qu'il avait assuré jusqu'au bout sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, tout ceci avait eu raison de lui. Sans même se déshabiller ni se démaquiller, il s'écroula dans le fauteuil de sa loge, après s'y être laissé emmené par un Ryuichi aux anges et euphorique, conquis par sa prestation. Hiroshi et K. les y retrouvèrent peu après. Les deux stars offraient un spectacle émouvant : Shuichi était profondément endormi dans son fauteuil à bascule, Ryuichi à ses côtés le berçant doucement, sifflotant le refrain de leur tube, _Sleepess Beauty_.

- Laissons-le finir sa nuit ici, proposa K. Rentre te reposer, Hiroshi, je vais m'occuper de lui. Dès qu'il aura un peu récupérer, je le déposerai chez lui.

- Euh… protesta Hiroshi, peu confiant quant aux méthodes de leur manager, je préfère le ramener maintenant. Il est si fatigué, je vais pouvoir le nettoyer, le déshabiller et le coucher sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien !

- Tu n'oserai pas profiter de l'absence de Yuki et de la fatigue de Shuichi, non ?

- N'importe quoi, tu regardes trop la télé, K, dit-il en éloignant le canon du fidèle magnum qu'il pointait sur lui. Je veux juste qu'il puisse se poser chez lui et qu'on ne le dérange pas jusqu'à ce soir.

- Tu veux sûrement dire cette après-midi, Hiro-chan ? Je veux vous voir ici à 16h, _do you understand_ _me, guys_ ?

- Nani, 16h ? Onegaï shimasu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « ici à 16h ? » demanda-t-il en pointant de nouveau son canon vers le guitariste.

- Rien, tout est clair...

- Bien, tu peux t'inquiéter pour notre vedette, mais tu dois comprendre les enjeux.

- Wakarimasu…

- _Very good_ ! s'exclama-t-il sans ranger son arme pour autant. D'autres questions ?

- Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

- _Ma_ voiture ? s'horrifia le manager, le magnum dressé à nouveau. Redescend sur terre, mon vieux ! Une voiture avec chauffeur vous attendra dans… deux minutes _top chrono ! _assura-t-il avec son intonation de dandy.

Hiroshi sourit et s'approcha de Ryuichi, ne sachant pas si celui-ci avait suivit son échange avec le manager. C'était un homme si étrange, un esprit d'enfant prisonnier dans un corps d'adulte mais qui se transformait sur scène, qui irradiait d'une présence, d'une aura capable de transporter les spectateurs dans un monde inconnu… Shuichi lui ressemblait déjà beaucoup, et pour Hiro – et beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs– il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune chanteur avait les capacités et les moyens d'égaler son aîné. Il dégageait déjà tant sur scène… Il connaissait le chanteur depuis tout petit, et il le voyait se transformer, sortir complètement de l'adolescence où il s'attardait encore parfois, et s'affirmer de jour en jour. Ce malgré la présence de Yuki Eiri, qui seul le déstabilisait et le forçait à se remettre en question par son attitude si hautaine, si froide et distance, et le faisait douter de lui et de ses capacités. En même temps, sa relation complexe avec l'écrivain le forçait à réfléchir et il développait une maturité assez troublante parfois.

- Hiro-chan ?

Le guitariste sursauta, brusquement tiré de ses pensées. Ryuichi le regardait, les sourcils levés en une interrogation muette.

- Gomen nasaï, Sakuma-san ! Je vais ramener Shui-chan chez lui…

Le chanteur des Nittle Grasper se leva et sans un mot mais avec un grand sourire et beaucoup de délicatesse, il prit Shuichi dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers le guitariste. Hiroshi le regarda un instant, surpris, puis comprenant, il ramassa les affaires de Shuichi avant de suivre Ryuichi, déjà sorti.

- Kumagoro va déposer Shui-chan dans la voiture pendant qu'Hiro-schan va dire au revoir à tout le monde… Dodo, Shui-chan… Doooooooodo Shuuuuuichan….

Hiro soupira, toujours dépassé par cette capacité qu'avait Sakuma Ryuichi a passer du mode « chanteur divin » au mode « Kumagoro ». Il le regarda disparaître dans l'escalier avant d'aller saluer tout le monde. Il promit à son équipe qu'il allait prendre soin de Shuichi et le ramener à l'heure, frais et dispos pour le concert du soir.

En bas, il retrouva Shuichi confortablement installé dans la voiture, un gros sacs de bonbons avec la signature de Ryuichi dessus sur les genoux. Tous les autres cadeaux qu'il avait reçu étaient dans le coffre. Du chanteur des Nittle Grasper et de Kumagoro, nulle trace… Le chauffeur lui dit simplement qu'il était parti quand il l'avait vu sortir du bâtiment. Le guitariste prit place à côté de son meilleur ami et le chauffeur les conduisit à travers la ville jusqu'à l'appartement que Shuichi partageait avec Yuki.

Hiroshi porta la star toujours endormie dans la chambre, et il le déposa sur le lit.

- Yuki… murmura Shuichi en mettant ses bras autour du guitariste pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Tu as intérêt à t'arrêter là, Shindo-chan, sinon je prends ça comme une menace pour mon intégrité et je te réveille pour de bon, quitte à te faire passer par la fenêtre pour te récupérer dans les buissons en bas !

Ces mots franchirent certainement la barrière de l'inconscience car Shuichi ne s'agita plus et relâcha son étreinte. Hiroshi sourit, puis alla chercher une bassine d'eau et un linge pour nettoyer le visage de Shuichi. Il le déshabilla, ne lui laissant que son boxer, et passa le gant sur son corps pour retirer la poussière collée par la sueur et tout ce qu'il avait dépensé sur scène. Enfin, il lui enfila son pyjama et le recouvrit de la couette bien chaude et douillette. Le jeune chanteur soupira en prononçant une nouvelle fois le nom de son amant, et Hiro le laissa ainsi.

A Zepp Tokyo il avait eu le temps de se doucher et de se changer, aussi s'allongea-t-il simplement sur le canapé du salon, avec une couverture. Se souvenant d'un certain magnum, il prit son téléphone pour le programmer afin d'éviter de revoir le canon de trop près. Il était quatre heure du matin, il fixa donc le réveil à 10h ; six heures lui suffiraient pour cette nuit. Cela lui laissera aussi le temps de préparer un bon repas pour Shuichi, et une marge pour le réveiller, ce qui, il le savait bien, n'allait pas être une chose facile à faire…

Il s'autorisa enfin à se laisser prendre par le sommeil et s'endormit, les images du concert plein la tête…

¤

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**Lexique **

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (Fusijako envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Matte :_** attends et **_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Wakarimasu_** : je comprends

_Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientot ! Lysa_


	2. Chapter 2 : Déjeuner entre amis

**Titre : The Gravity Tour**

_**Source : Gravitation**_

**_Chapitre deux _**: Déjeuner entre amis.

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo_ _Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Hiroshi_ Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi) Ayaka-chan (ancienne fiancée de Yuki).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : Déjeuner entre amis.**

Hiro fut tiré de son sommeil par une agréable odeur de café et de gâteau, non par la sonnerie du réveil, comme il s'y attendait. Il ouvrit les yeux, se souvenant d'où il était, et se leva. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se guidant à l'odeur, et y retrouva Shuichi qui terminait de dresser la table du déjeuner. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Konnichi Wa, Hiro-chan ! As-tu bien dormi ?

- Haï… répondit-il faiblement. Matte ! Je rêve ou t'es vraiment _réveillé_, _debout_ et _actif _?

- Tu devrais aller te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, le temps que je finisse ça. Après, tu reviens et tu vois si c'est dans ta tête ou si c'est bien dans la cuisine de Yuki que tout se passe ! Mais dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim !

Hiro fit demi-tour et alla faire une rapide toilette, puis revint dans la cuisine. Tout était pareil sauf que Shuichi était assis et l'attendait. Alors il s'installa en face de lui. Il n'en revenait pas.

- C'est quoi, cette tête, Hiro-chan ? La dernière fois que t'étais aussi moche, c'est quand tu revenais d'un karaoké avec Ayaka-chan…

- Kami-sama, souffla le guitariste, alors que son ami lui servait du café. Arigato. Comprends-moi, tu étais épuisé hier après le concert, ce qui est tout à fait normal, après ta journée de fou, je devrai dire ta semaine de fou ! J'ai même rêvé des moyens que j'allais peut-être devoir employer pour te réveiller ! Comment se fait-il que tu sois debout, il est juste onze heure…

Shuichi but une gorgée de thé, le regard sombre. Hiro n'aimait pas voir ses yeux si foncés, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière. Lorsqu'il était sur scène, lorsqu'il chantait, lorsqu'il était heureux, ils brillaient comme deux améthystes en plein soleil, leur éclat violet était irrésistible. Hier, enfin ce matin, à la fin du concert, il n'y avait pas eu que les lumières de la salle et les projecteurs qui s'étaient éteint…

- Appelons ça… l'absence, répondit le chanteur, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Nani ?

- J'ai dormi parce que j'ai été épuisé par le voyage à New York, j'ai été délivré d'un grand poids aussi, et à cela s'est rajouté le concert, où j'ai donné tout ce qu'il me restait d'énergie. J'ai même puisé dans mes réserves, je savais qu'elles me serviraient un jour ! Ca m'a assommé. Mais une fois que mon corps a récupéré, je me suis réveillé. C'est simple, Hiro-chan, si je n'ai pas _besoin_ de dormir, je ne _peux _pas dormir, quand Yuki n'est pas là.

- Je vois, fit le musicien, mi-amusé, mi-impressionné, en mordant dans son gâteau avec gourmandise. C'est super bon, Shui-chan, j'avais oublié comme tu savais bien faire les gâteaux.

- Je me suis amélioré à force de cuisiner pour Yuki. J'adore lui faire plaisir et je sais que, même s'il n'est pas gourmand, il apprécie de faire une pause pour les manger, avec son café.

- T'a-t-il seulement remercier un jour ? Pas que pour les gâteaux, mais pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui ?

- Il l'a fait, en me permettant de vivre à ses côtés si longtemps, de m'installer avec lui quand il a changé d'appartement, en confirmant notre relation à la presse, en intervenant auprès d'Aizawa, en dépassant sa peur pour me parler de son passé…

- Comparé à tout ce que tu as fait et subit pour lui, c'est peu, mais je suppose que venant de quelqu'un comme Yuki Eiri, c'est énorme.

- Ce n'est pas une course pour savoir qui fait le plus ou le moins, on fait ce qu'on peut chacun de notre côté. Je me suis investi le plus dans cette relation, c'est vrai. Vu de l'extérieur, il y a peut-être un déséquilibre. Mais je suis heureux de ce que j'ai vécu avec Yuki, même quand j'ai eu des moments difficiles, parce ce qu'il m'a donné, même si ça vous paraît peu, pour moi c'est énorme, car il ne l'a jamais donné à personne avant.

- Tu parles de son amour ?

Shuichi sourit et commença à peler et éplucher quelques fruits dans une assiette.

- On en est pas encore là, Hiro-chan. Sa confiance, je parle de sa confiance.

- Ton amour incommensurable contre sa confiance. Oui, si tu me dis que ce n'est pas déséquilibré, je ne peux que te croire.

Il attrapa l'assiette de fruits et se mit à les couper en petits morceaux.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé à New York, reprit-il, comme son ami gardait le silence. Tu m'as dit l'y avoir retrouvé et que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Tu veux qu'on en parle ou tu préfères pas ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, en fait… j'attendais que tu me demandes !

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Gomen nasaï, Hiro-chan…

- C'est bon, raconte avant que je change d'avis.

Le visage de Shuichi reprit une expression sérieuse et attristée. Hiroshi regretta presque de ne pouvoir retrouvé son Shui-chan, insouciant et désespérément puéril parfois.

- Je l'ai retrouvé, oui, et à temps. Il ruminait de sombres pensées autodestructrices dans cet appartement lugubre où s'est joué le drame de sa vie, six ans plus tôt, et il avait une arme à le main.

- Merde… souffla Hiroshi, suspendant le massacre des fruits.

- Sur le coup, j'étais en colère et soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé à temps. Sur la route du retour, je me forçais à ne penser qu'au concert. Mais depuis que je me suis réveillé ce matin, cette scène hante mon esprit. Je le revois, adossé au mur, par terre, le visage défait, l'arme au poing. Kami-sama, Hiro-chan, si j'étais arrive trop tard, je l'aurais peut-être trouvé…

Le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge, seul un sanglot étouffé en sortit. Hiroshi rapprocha sa chaise et posa la main sur son épaule, exerçant une pression réconfortante. Shuichi pleurait, mais pas comme d'habitude. Ces pleurs-là étaient rares, profonds et douloureux.

- Ca va aller, Shui-chan. Tu es arrivé à temps, et il ne risque plus rien, à présent. Sinon, tu ne serais pas rentré, non ? le rassura-t-il en lui présentant un morceau de pomme du bout de la fourchette.

Le chanteur essuya ses yeux et croqua le morceau de pomme en souriant.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit-il en avalant le fruit. Je sais qu'il va mieux, je l'ai laissé là-bas avec l'assurance qu'il remontait la pente. Il est en train de faire la paix avec lui-même et son passé. Avant que je ne parte, il m'a dit qu'il irait se recueillir sur la tombe du Yuki auquel il a emprunté son nom de plume.

- Je ne comprends pas ton mec, tu sais, lui dit Hiroshi en reprenant sa place face à lui. J'en connais pas mal qui n'auraient eu aucun remords à abattre le responsable d'un tel traumatisme.

- Mais Yuki est Yuki, répondit-il simplement en partageant les fruits. Il me dit souvent que je suis comme lui l'était, insouciant, plein de vie et d'énergie, plein de rêves, toujours souriant. Moi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi si j'avais vécu une telle chose…

- Mais tu l'as vécu, kuso !

- Non, Hiro, je suis loin d'avoir vécu _ça_. Oui, j'ai été violé et battu. Mais je n'ai pas été trahi comme l'a été Yuki. Je n'avais pas une confiance aveugle en Aizawa, mais l'imprudence d'un ivrogne, et la naïveté d'un enfant qui ne veut pas croire en la méchanceté des gens. Yuki avait tout donné à cet homme qui l'acceptait alors que tant d'autres l'avaient si longtemps rejeté, pour une raison aussi stupide que la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Toute sa confiance, tout son amour, ses rêves, ses espoirs…

- C'est pour ça que son geste est compréhensible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se prend la tête encore aujourd'hui et s'en veut à ce point. C'est une vie, mais pour ce qu'elle valait… Il a sûrement sauvé d'autres gosses de ce pervers.

- Ca va plus loin, Hiro-chan. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous d'imaginer combien la vengeance a aggravé un traumatisme déjà assez violent. Un jeune ado si pur, plein de rêves et d'innocence, un ange blessé dans son corps et son âme. Il a tué dans un état second, et s'est retrouvé conscient face à la réalité de son acte, matérialisé par un corps gisant sans vie à ses pieds. Il n'avait plus Yuki le traître baignant dans son sang devant lui, mais un homme, un jeune homme qu'il avait aimé profondément et à qui il venait d'ôter la vie sans hésiter. Il a dû, à seize ans, apprendre à vivre avec _ça_.

- C'est pour cela qu'il a tant de fois voulu en finir, c'était trop lourd à porter ?

- « c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir », voilà ce qu'il a dit. Je peux comprendre, quand on a été sali dans sa chair et dans son âme, on veut disparaître. On croit que plus personne ne voudra nous aimer, nous toucher, que tous ceux qu'on aime vont nous rejeter, et qu'on ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Ce sont les salops qui font ça qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! s'emporta Hiroshi.

- Peut-être, sûrement, mais ce n'est pas à nous de faire justice, conclut le chanteur en se levant pour débarrasser.

Hiro ramassa la vaisselle et se dirigea vers l'évier pour la laver.

- Dis, tu as parlé de tout ça avec Yuki ou ce sont juste tes réflexions perso ?

- J'en ai parlé avec lui. On a eu un peu de temps avant qu'on me ramène ici.

- Avec les mêmes mots, de la même façon ?

- Haï, pourquoi ?

- Ca a dû l'impressionner d'avoir une conversation d'adulte avec toi, le taquina-t-il. Tu ressembles vraiment à Ryuichi, mais en plus léger. Un mode chanteur, un demi-dieu sur scène, capable de véhiculer les émotions les plus diverses, de faire front aux situations les plus douloureuses et de raisonner, d'analyser en adulte, et un mode ado attardé, complètement insouciant et parfois si puéril…

- Je me demande si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment…

- Moi, ça me troue le cul ! Mais je suis bien content de t'avoir dans ma vie, aussi étrange que tu puisses la rendre ! Et je comprends d'où te viens l'assurance que Yuki va remonter la pente et qu'il va déjà mieux.

Shuichi sourit.

- J'ai réussi à le faire parler, à extérioriser ses démons, enfin. Ca a été dur et douloureux, mais l'important, c'est que j'ai pu être là pour lui et qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Enfin, hier il ne m'en voulait pas…

- Il n'a pas de raison de t'en vouloir, Shui-chan.

- Tu oublies que je suis le plus souvent en mode ado écervelé. Je suis arrivé comme une tornade dans sa vie, je me suis imposé, j'ai tout chamboulé, je l'ai obligé à faire face à son passé. Comment voit-il la suite ? Il peut être si imprévisible. Mais je vais te dire une chose, Hiro-chan, je ne regrette rien. Même s'il ne revient pas, même s'il ne _me_ revient pas, je suis quand même content, parce que j'aurai au moins fait une chose de bien pour lui.

- Baka… fit-on soudain derrière eux.

¤

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

__(Alors, qui est-ce ? Tout le monde peut deviner… confirmation au prochain chapitre… merci d'avoir lu jusque là, espérant que vous continuerez)_

**Lexique**

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (Fusijako envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Kami-sama _**: Mon Dieu !

**_Matte :_** attends et **_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît

**_Ohâvo_** : bonjour ou **konishiwa (**après 11h)

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Wakarimasu_** : je comprends


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue chez toi Eiri san

**Titre : The Gravity Tour **

_**Source : Gravitation**_

**_Chapitre deux _**: bienvenue chez toi, Eiri-san.

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi **_LEMON_**

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo_ _Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Hiroshi_ Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi) .

**_Notes_** : ma fan fic est terminée mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de tout poster en même temps… Merci pour les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, c'est très gentil, ça m'encourage parce que c'est ma premiere fanfic… au passage c'est donc pour ce chapitre mon premier lemon, et j'ai bien lu des articles et des mode d'emploi, mais ca m'a vite ennuyé alors j'ai fait comme je le sentais en esperant que ca passe… j'espère que ca vous plaira… Arigato !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : bienvenue chez toi, eiri-san.**

Les deux jeunes artistes sursautèrent. Hiroshi rattrapa de justesse la tasse qu'il lavait, Shuichi la corbeille de fruits qu'il rangeait. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Yuki, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Yuki ! s'écria Shuichi en se jetant à son cou, Sugoï ! Yuki, tu es revenu ! C'est génial ! continua-t-il en s'écartant à regrets devant l'absence de réaction de Yuki.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à rentrer chez soi, rétorqua celui-ci en s'avançant pour se servir du café. Hiroshi, salua-t-il le guitariste.

- Yuki-san, répondit ce dernier sur le même ton neutre.

- Assis-toi, Yuki, je n'avais pas prévu que tu rentrerais…

- Je vois ça, le coupa-t-il en appuyant son regard sur Hiroshi, qui préféra terminer la vaisselle.

- … mais je peux te préparer quelque chose rapidement. Il reste des fruit, et du gâteau que j'ai fait…

- Merci, j'ai déjà manger dans l'avion. Je veux juste un vrai café et me reposer.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas goûter mon gâteau, ils ne t'ont pas manqué ?

- Si. Mais tu sais bien que je ne mange que les gâteaux que tu fais _pour moi_…

Hiroshi n'en revenait pas. Yuki avait dit « merci » à Shuichi… Il n'y avait pas que cela : malgré son apparente froideur coutumière, ses phrases n'étaient plus aussi sèches, son ton était moins indifférent. Ses yeux aussi semblaient plus doux, enfin seulement lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Shuichi. Et à sa manière, il venait de dire quelque chose de gentil et de très révélateur à son amant. Celui-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux de nouveau brillants.

- Et la lumière fut ! commenta Hiroshi.

- Nani ? l'interrogea Shuichi en se tournant vers lui.

Ce qui lui valut une œillade ambrée meurtrière de Yuki, car il avait interrompu leur échange de regards. Il jugea qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir.

- Rien, Shui-chan. Je vais y aller, il est déjà 13h30. Nous devons être à Zepp Tokyo à 16h.

- Nani ? C'est trop tôt…

- K. m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait aucune excuse d'acceptée, on a intérêt à être à l'heure, dit-il en allant dans le salon. Mais comme d'habitude, il fera un effort pour toi.

Il commença à plier les couvertures qu'il avait empruntées.

- Laisse, lui dit Shuichi, je vais m'en occuper. Arigato, Hiro-chan, pour m'avoir ramené, hier. Je me souviens juste avoir quitté la salle, et après, je sais plus.

- Ryuichi-san t'a reconduit dans ta loge et comme tu t'es écroulé devant la porte, il t'a porté sur ton fauteuil à bascule et t'a bercé comme un enfant, en te chantant des couplets entiers de « _Sleepless Beauty_ ».

- Il a fait ça ? s'étonna le chanteur, ému. Il… a vraiment fait ça ?

- C'est pas tout ! Une fois douché et changé, je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener, c'est là qu'on a vu ce si beau tableau. K. a pris des photos d'ailleurs. Il nous a demandé une voiture avec chauffeur, et c'est Ryuichi-san qui t'y a porté. Enfin, lui te dira que c'est Kumagoro… Il t'y a installé avec sur les genoux un gros sac de bonbons avec sa signature. Le reste des cadeaux que tu as reçu t'attend dans les locaux de NG, d'ailleurs.

- Il y en a quand même un paquet à l'entrée, intervint Yuki, qui jusque là observait l'échange avec indifférence, le nez dans un livre, une cigarette à la main.

- Gomen nasaï, Yuki, je ne savais pas. Je vais débarrasser, s'alarma Shuichi en s'apprêtant à gagner l'entrée..

- Yamero ! l'arrêta-t-il en saisissant sa main alors qu'il passait devant lui. On s'en occupera ensemble tout à l'heure. Fini de dire au revoir à ton ami, dit-il encore, et la pression sur la main du chanteur était sans équivoque.

Celui-ci rougit et se tourna vers Hiroshi, qui souriait de plus belle.

- Donc, voilà, Shui-chan, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai juste porté jusqu'ici, nettoyé un peu le visage et le corps… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Yuki-san, je n'allais pas le mettre tout poussiéreux et suant dans ton lit, il aurait tâché la literie et t'aurais été capable de le mettre dehors. Bref, je t'ai mis ton pyjama et dodo ! Maintenant, je vais vous laisser tranquille…

- Bonne idée… grogna Yuki.

- Appelle-moi, Shui-chan, je passerai te prendre quand tu seras prêt.

- Inutile, je le déposerai, intervint Yuki, et son regard autant que son ton était sans appel.

- Ok. Alors à tout à l'heure, Shui-chan, soit en forme. Tu t'es beaucoup affaibli, ces derniers temps, pourtant, avec ta prestation d'hier soir, tu as mis la barre très haute.

- Je vais retrouver mes forces et m'occuper de moi. On va assurer, t'inquiète pas, Hiro-chan !

Le chanteur voulut raccompagner son ami, mais Yuki, qui n'avait pas libéré sa main, l'en empêcha en la serrant plus fort, mais sans brutalité.

- Il connaît le chemin…

- Exactement ! Mata ne !

- Mata ne… lui répondit Shuichi, qui n'arrivait pas à se culpabiliser, électrisé par l'attitude de Yuki et sa main si chaude qui serrait toujours la sienne.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Un instant, le temps se figea. Shuichi se tourna soudain vers Yuki, qui finit par l'attirer contre lui et le serrer fort, tellement fort, mais avec une infinie douceur, qui bouleversa le chanteur si sensible...

- Yuki…

- Je suis vraiment épuisé, Shui-chan, murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais je serai là, ce soir, pour toi.

Yuki l'avait déjà appelé comme ça, à New York, mais cela le troubla encore, surtout murmuré ainsi au creux de l'oreille, pendant une étreinte si tendre, si inhabituelle.

- Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne viens pas, il y a plein d'autres dates, tu sais, répondit-il sans s'écarter. Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer un peu, puisque tu ne veux rien manger.

- Je vais le faire, pour être en forme ce soir, parce que je veux être là.

- Ne te sens pas obligé, Yuki.

- C'est fini, le temps où je me disais obligé de faire les choses pour ne pas reconnaître que je voulais les faire.

- De quoi parles-tu, Yuki ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant cette fois.

Yuki relâcha son étreinte et s'assit sur le canapé. Shuichi s'installa à côté de lui, sans le coller, mais veillant à ce que leurs peaux se touchent quand même… il lui avait tant manqué !

- De temps de choses, soupira l'écrivain. Par exemple, te promettre un rendez-vous si tu vendais un million d'album avec les Bad Luck, ça ne venait pas de moi.

- K, devina le chanteur, gagné malgré lui par la tristesse à cette révélation.

- Il voulait te motiver, et ça a marché.

Shuichi lui dédia cet incroyable sourire qu'il avait même quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je me suis bien amusé, alors je m'en fiche, si ça ne venait pas de toi. Tu aurais pu refuser, après tout, tu m'as prouvé que Yuki Eiri ne cède jamais à une quelconque menace (1). Et puis, le magnum de K est chargé à blanc...

- Baka…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as accepté, malgré tout, tu l'as fait pour moi, c'est ce qui compte.

- J'ai adoré cette journée, même si j'aurai voulu en profiter plus. Bon, je ne te dirai pas que j'aime les parcs d'attraction, c'est faux. Mais être avec toi… te voir si heureux… c'est là que j'ai compris que si je voulais être avec toi, vraiment, je devais tout te dire de ce passé. Et quand je l'ai fait et que tu es parti chercher à boire, j'ai compris que je devais régler mes comptes, à New York. Rentrer faire la paix, ou y mourir.

- Yuki…

- Tu m'as sauvé, Shuichi, continua-t-il en caressant sa joue, tendrement. Je me disais que je n'aurai pas la force de faire la paix, d'accepter d'aimer à nouveau et d'être aimé. Tu méritais mieux… Jusque là je t'avais laissé m'aimer et briser peu à peu la glace entourant mon cœur, mais ce faisant, tu révélais des choses trop douloureuses. Tu es sacrément coriace, combien de fois ai-je tenté de te quitter, sans succès.

- Tu n'avais jamais d'explications valables, alors j'ai persévéré. Ca en valait la peine.

- Je t'ai tant fait souffrir.

- Moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

- J'ai peur de te faire encore souffrir, j'ai pris tant de mauvaises habitudes, je ne crois pas pouvoir être attentionné et enthousiaste du jour au lendemain.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens. Si tu as envie de m'embrasser, ne te retiens pas. Si tu veux me faire un compliment, fais-le. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis-le. Peu à peu, cela te viendra aussi facilement que tu me traître de baka ou que tu me jettes !

Yuki sourit et se leva. Shuichi le regarda sans comprendre. L'écrivain lui tendit la main pour le relever. Enfin, il se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shuichi apprécia leur saveur et leur douceur, avant d'entrouvrir les siennes en une provocante invitation. Il sentit bientôt la langue de Yuki les caresser, puis s'insinuer profondément pour venir chercher la sienne. Ils échangèrent alors un long et langoureux baiser, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Yuki, sans interrompre leur baiser, se pencha pour le saisir aux cuisses, l'invitant ainsi à mettre ses jambes autour de ses reins. Shuichi aimait être porté ainsi, car il se retrouvait à la hauteur du visage de Yuki, ou un peu plus haut. Yuki le portait sans difficultés, il n'était pas bien lourd. Son précieux fardeau dans les bras, il quitta le salon, l'embrassant toujours. Lorsque le chanteur reconnut le chemin de la salle de bain, il interrompit leur baiser.

- Yuki ? interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

- C'est flatteur que tu n'aies rien remarqué, mais je sors d'un vol plutôt long, j'aurai bien besoin de me laver. Et toi, avant ton concert, cela te ferait du bien de te prélasser dans un bon bain pour te détendre. Tu pourras me parler de la première date, hier, de ton arrivée fracassante. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama le chanteur alors que son amant le reposait à terre

Yuki fit couler l'eau et parfuma le bain. Shuichi le déshabillait, enfin il essayait, et couvrait de baisers la moindre parcelle de peau qui apparaissait. A son tour, Yuki fit un sort à son jean et à son t-shirt, avant de le porter. Ensemble, ils glissèrent dans le bain, et eurent le même soupir d'aise. Se regardant, ils se sourient tendrement. Shuichi se cala contre le torse de Yuki, les genoux ramenés sous son menton. L'écrivain referma ses bras autour de lui, encerclant ses bras et ses genoux, le menton posé sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se caressant tendrement sous l'eau, sans chercher à s'exciter, juste à se faire du bien, à se détendre. Shuichi lui avait tout raconté du concert et ne parlait plus depuis un moment. Yuki se demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi, lorsque sa petite voix résonna soudain.

- Yuki…

- Haï… répondit l'interpellé d'une voix endormie.

- Tu étais là depuis longtemps… tu sais, ce matin…

- Autant de temps qu'on peut supporter de t'entendre dire des bêtises, baka.

- Demo… protesta-t-il.

- Y avait-il une chose que tu ne voulais pas que j'entende ? murmura-t-il en embrassant sa nuque offerte

- Non… je ne crois pas… mais, j'aimerai savoir, pourquoi tu m'as traité de « baka » à ce moment-là, pourquoi tu as choisi ce moment pour révéler ta présence si tu étais là depuis plus longtemps ?

- Tu venais de dire que même si je ne te revenais pas, tu étais content parce que tu avais fait une chose bien pour moi.

- Et… ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Baka, baka, baka, baka… soupira l'écrivain avec désespoir.

- Yamero ! le coupa-t-il en se tournant vers lui, faisant gicler l'eau autour d'eux et surprenant Yuki. Gomen nasaï, se reprit le jeune homme. Je…

- Ce n'est rien, le coupa-t-il à son tour en l'attirant contre lui, lui faisant passer ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et l'installant sur ses cuisses, pour l'avoir face à lui. Tu ne comprends pas que tout ce que tu as dit avant, c'est déjà des choses de bien que tu as apporté dans ma vie ? Un peu cavalièrement, mais c'est le résultat qui compte.

- Ce que j'ai dit… avant ?

Yuki soupira et pris son visage entre ses mains. Comme il adorait ses yeux qui pétillaient, la profondeur de son regard, son visage si délicat, et cette bouche, kami-sama, cette bouche ! Il ne résista pas et y déposa un tendre baiser, mais rapide, car il sentait que Shuichi attendait sa réponse. Même s'il connaissait son pouvoir et se savait capable de le détourner de n'importe quelle conversation par un simple baiser, Shuichi avait une excellente mémoire, il allait s'en souvenir et lui en vouloir. Autant terminer cette discussion.

- Tu as dit que tu t'étais imposé, que tu avais chamboulé ma vie, que tu m'avais forcé à affronter mon passé.

- Tu les considères comme de bonnes choses ?

- A terme, elles se sont révélées être très bénéfique pour moi. Sinon, je prendrai un bain seul à cet instant, cet appartement serait aussi sombre que tous ceux que j'ai eu avant… de te connaître. Je n'aurai pas cherché à faire la paix avec mon passé, et je me bourrerai encore de médicaments pour apaiser mes maux de tête, mes cauchemars, mes angoisses. Ou je serai peut-être simplement…

- Yamero ! hurla Shuichi en donnant un coup dans l'eau.

- Shui-chan…

- Urusaï ! hurla-t-il encore avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Yuki lui rendit son baiser, puis s'écarta et sourit, amusé par le mélange de colère, d'angoisse, de tristesse et d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- J'allais seulement dire que je serai peut-être marié à Ayaka-san… Que préférerais-tu entendre ?

- Baka ! Ca te fait rire… Mazake ! Mais tu ris ! s'exclama-t-il en constatant que Yuki riait vraiment. Kami-sama, que tu es beau quand tu ris… Et le son est si doux… Yuki, je t'aime tant !

L'écrivain se calma un peu, puis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shuichi, puis dans son dos et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue s'enroula fiévreusement autour de la sienne, alors qu'il l'attirait encore plus près, ses deux mains plaqués sur les fesses musclées du chanteur. Celui-ci gémit, ses bras autour du cou de Yuki, ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, ses jambes entourant ses reins et noués derrière son dos. Leurs sexes se dressèrent immédiatement entre leurs ventres, comme mus par une vie propre. Yuki amena Shuichi à dénouer ses jambes et à se mettre à genoux, mais sans poser ses fesses sur ses talons. Ainsi placé à la bonne hauteur, il put s'occuper de lui, s'amusant tout d'abord à titiller le gland libéré du bout de la langue, avant de la faire courir par en dessous jusqu'au périnée, les mains crispées tendrement sur ses fesses. Shuichi se retenait à lui, gémissant doucement, puis de plus en plus douloureusement, lorsque, enfin, Yuki le prit complètement dans sa bouche. Son désir de lui, qu'il avait dû contenir ces derniers temps, était si fort, se mêlant au manque de son corps qu'il avait cruellement ressenti. Ceci, ajouté à toutes les sensations qui faisaient vibrer son être, des orteils jusqu'aux cheveux, sensations provoquées par la bouche et la langue de Yuki le caressant si passionnément, si fougueusement, si tendrement… Aussi, il ne tarda pas à se libérer avec une puissance qui surpris Yuki, qui le reçut dans sa gorge, heureux de cette marque de plaisir, avant de le soutenir tandis que le chanteur défaillant glissait sur lui, haletant. Il s'essuya la bouche et embrassa tendrement les mèches roses. Shuichi leva vers lui un regard fiévreux.

- Gomen nasaï, Yuki... Tu… tu m'as tellement manqué…

Yuki sourit en relevant son menton.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Shui-chan. Mais on a tout le temps de se retrouver, si tu veux qu'on arrête là.

- Non, non, tout va bien ! Embrasse-moi, Yuki, et tout ira bien… promit-il en lui offrant ses lèvres.

Yuki avait su un temps résister à ces lèvres, quoi que difficilement… Là, il n'essayait même plus. Il l'embrassa, dévorant sa bouche, et le serra contre lui. Passant sa main sur son dos, il glissa jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il caressa doucement jusqu'à pouvoir insinuer un premier doigt, vite rejoint par un deuxième, tant le chanteur se détendait facilement. Leurs langues continuaient leur danse furieuse, tantôt dans une bouche, tantôt dans l'autre. Shuichi en était maintenant à presque s'empaler sur les doigts, à présent au nombre de trois en lui. Yuki les retira et les remplaça par son membre tendu à l'extrême. Il donna un premier coup qui fit grimacer Shuichi, mais il s'habitua rapidement à sa présence, et commença de lui-même à onduler son bassin. Ils se firent alors face, se regardant dans les yeux, et se mirent à bouger ensemble, se cherchant, se provocant, jouant avec leurs sensations. Yuki donnait à sa main sur le sexe de son amant le même rythme que sa pénétration. Lorsque leurs mouvement se firent plus rapides, Shuichi agrippa les épaules de Yuki, emprisonna sa lèvre supérieure en la mordillant légèrement. Yuki, n'y tenant plus, lui mit d'autorité sa langue dans la bouche, l'embrassant intensément en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui.

- Yuki ! gémit Shuichi lorsqu'il parvint à libérer sa bouche, Yuki… je viens… Yuki !

- Viens... lui répondit-il, maintenant...

Ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, Yuki plus longuement que Shuichi qui avait déjà joui une fois. Ce dernier s'allongea contre lui, tendrement et se laissa enlacé. Yuki avait retiré le bouchon pour laisser l'eau s'échapper. Une fois le niveau bien bas, l'écrivain fit couler un peu d'eau sur eux pour les rincer. Puis, il tendit sa main et saisissant un drap de bain, il les en recouvrit tous les deux. Mais le froid de la baignoire finit par le gagner et il ne put réprimer un frisson. Shuichi se redressa immédiatement.

- Gomen, Yuki. Tu vas prendre froid, viens, sortons.

Ils sortirent, Yuki l'attira contre lui dans la chaleur de la serviette et de son corps.

- Je suis bien, murmura-t-il, le nez dans ses mèches roses.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais tu as un concert ce soir, et un manager dont le magnum semble être une extension naturelle de son bras…

Shuichi pouffa en s'écartant pour jeter un œil à sa montre, et son ricanement se transforma en grognement : elle indiquait 15h45.

- Même en me dépêchant, je n'y serai pas.

- On va essayer d'avoir le moins de retard possible, le rassura Yuki en lui tendant une serviette pour se couvrir de l'autre. Je vais m'habiller, prépare donc tes belles mèches roses…

- Arrête de te moquer, Yuki Eiri ! Si je n'en prenais pas tant soin, personne ne les aimerait autant, à commencer par toi !

L'écrivain se contenta d'ébouriffer sa crinière et de lui voler un baiser avant de gagner la chambre. Shuichi soupira et contempla les dégâts dans le miroir, puis sourit. Il était heureux, comme il avait trop craint de l'espérer. Son Yuki lui était revenu, et plus attentionné que jamais. Le seul problème, c'était sa tournée, qui allait les séparer plusieurs jours de suite, voire plus si Yuki ne pouvait pas faire de déplacement…

Son bonheur tout neuf devait être consolidé, coûte que coûte.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(1) il fait référence à l'épisode avec Aizawa, le chanteur des Ask.

_merci à vous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**_Lexique :_**

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (Sakano des fois envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Demo_** : mais

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Mata ne_** : à plus, au revoir !

**_Matte :_** attends et **_Matte kudasaï :_** attends s'il te plaît

**_Mazake_** : j'y crois pas ! Impossible !

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Sugoï :_** expression de joie, « super » « fantastique »

**_Urusaï_** : ta gueule ! tais-toi !

**_Wakarimasu_** : je comprends.

**_Yamero_** : arrête, stop


	4. Chapter 4a : 2eme date, ai shiteru

**Titre : The Gravity Tour **

_**Source : Gravitation**_

**_Chapitre quatre a _**: Aï shiteru.

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Genre_** : yaoi romance

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** :_Shindo_ _Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Hiroshi_ Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi) _Fujisaki_ (pianiste des Bad luck) _K_ (manager)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième date : ai shiteru.**

Shuichi rayonnait sur scène, complètement déchaîné. La salle était en délire, reprenant en chœur les chansons des Bad Luck, hurlant les noms des membres du groupe. Yuki remarquait une fois de plus combien la scène transcendait son amant de chanteur. Sa formidable énergie lui permettait toutes les audaces, et ses tenues plus que sexy faisaient tourner la tête à beaucoup de jeunes filles, mais aussi à pas mal de jeunes hommes, dont certains commentaires plutôt francs et osés étaient parvenus aux oreilles de l'écrivain.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué, presque depuis le début, car Shuichi était plutôt craquant. Lorsqu'il avait confirmé leur relation à la presse, certains titres avaient déploré en première page le fait que deux personnalités si populaires et si attirantes avaient fini ensemble, alors que tant de gens soupiraient après et rêvaient de les approcher. Il avait aussi entendu dire dans une émission à public majoritairement féminin que les hommes les plus sexy et les plus beaux étaient toujours homosexuels, et qu'il fallait se consoler de cela, car cela rendait Shindo Shuichi autant que Yuki Eiri inaccessible… Pourtant Yuki avait multiplié les partenaires féminines avant de rencontrer Shuichi. Mais la encore, la presse avait conclu que seul un homme avait réussi à réellement approcher le beau et mystérieux Yuki Eiri. Non, pas _un_ homme, avait rectifié Yuki, mais Shindo Shuichi.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque le chanteur annonça qu'il allait reposer un peu sa voix. Des protestations fusèrent, mais pour la forme, car tout le monde voulait voir le concert se terminer dans de bonnes conditions, et ne pas risquer de blesser le merveilleux organe de Shuichi…(!)

Alors qu'Hiroshi et Fujisaki démarraient un intermède musical, Yuki se fraya un chemin dans le public, puis dans les coulisses (où il lui suffit d'enlever ses lunettes pour fixer la sécurité et il put passer) et gagna la loge de Shuichi. Il allait frapper mais une voix l'arrêta.

- Il n'est pas encore là, mais il ne va pas tarder.

Yuki se retourna. K. se dirigeait vers lui d'une démarche nonchalante, son sourire de conspirateur étirant sa bouche.

- Tu as l'air en forme, Yuki-San, reprit-il une fois à sa hauteur. C'est une bonne chose de te voir… ici.

L'écrivain fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as permis à Shuichi de me retrouver à New York et je t'en remercie. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais attendre notre vedette dans sa loge.

- What a good idea ! s'exclama le manager en levant les bras, faisant reculer Yuki par réflexe. Puisque tu es là, tu vas accepter une mission, pour le bien de notre Shui-chan, expliqua-t-il en lui mettant dans la main trois rouleaux de scotch et deux baillons. Tu vas l'empêcher de parler durant tout son temps de repos. Mets-lui ce que tu veux dans la bouche, mais il lui est interdit d'utiliser sa voix... donc évite de le faire crier aussi… Thank you very much, Mister Eiri ! conclu-t-il en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Yuki, avant de partir en riant bêtement.

- Baka… souffla l'écrivain avant de rentrer dans la loge.

Celle-ci était déjà encombrée de fleurs et de cadeaux. Yuki s'avança parmi eux jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule et s'y installa, jetant un œil sur les photos étalées sur les miroirs... Sa mère, sa sœur, Hiro avec d'autres amis sans doute, Bad Luck et toute l'équipe, Sakuma Ryuichi, la photo qu'ils avaient pris ensemble au parc d'attraction… L'écrivain sourit mais ferma soudain les yeux, grimaçant un peu sous la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Depuis qu'il connaissait Shuichi, il avait fait de nombreux concerts, les siens notamment, et s'il appréciait sa musique, l'ambiance générale, le bruit, la foule, les odeurs, les lumières le gênaient et lui donnait la migraine. Aussi apprécia-t-il ces quelques minutes de calme… qui ne durèrent pas ! Très vite, il entendit des voix se rapprochant et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Je t'assure, Hitomi, j'ai juste besoin de me poser cinq minutes au calme, rien d'autre.

- J'ai les mains très douces, tu sais, un bon massage te ferrait du bien et… hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Shuichi se retourna, prêt à se battre, mais découvrit seulement Yuki, le regard meurtrier fixé sur la pauvre jeune fille trop audacieuse qui détala sans demander son reste.

- Yuki ! s'écria le chanteur en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Ne crie pas !

Shuichi, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, s'écarta doucement, le regardant sans comprendre.

- Go… gomen nasaï, Yuki…

- Ne crie pas, Shui-chan, n'es tu pas là pour reposer ta voix ? reprit l'écrivain plus doucement, en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Le visage du chanteur s'illumina, et il s'assit plus confortablement sur les genoux de Yuki.

- J'étais si content de te voir assis là ! Alors, tu as aimé ? Je suis sûr que tu as des remarques à me faire ! Est-ce que tu as vu que… hummm ?

Yuki l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire, sachant que c'était le seul moyen d'endiguer le flot de ses paroles, et parce qu'il en avait envie, simplement. Après un échange brûlant, il s'écarta.

- Je suis en mission pour K. si tu veux tout savoir.

- En mission ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de faire encore ? Ne renoncera-t-il donc jamais à t'impliquer ?

- Il m'a donné ceci, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le scotch et le bâillon, et m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu ne parle pas pendant ton temps de repos.

- Mais… mais… tu vas pas me bâillonner, hein Yuki ?

- Tu sais, Shui-chan, c'est grâce à lui que tu as pu venir à New York. Je n'ai pas pu refuser cette mission…

Shuichi voulut descendre de ses genoux mais Yuki le retenait fermement, une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux.

- Yuki…

- Tu me fais confiance, Shui-chan ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais toi aussi, alors tu sais que si tu me le demandes, je ne parlerai pas…

Yuki le regarda d'une manière qui voulait tout dire : jamais Shuichi ne s'était tu à sa demande.

- Bon, d'accord, reconnut le chanteur. Mais c'est l'occasion de vraiment essayer ! Je ne veux plus être bâillonné… comme cette fois-là…

Il frissonna et Yuki le serra contre lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser ces trucs là, fit-il dédaigneusement en repoussant les objets en question. En fait, K. m'a dit que je pouvais te mettre n'importe quoi dans la bouche pour t'empêcher de parler.

- Yuki ! s'écria le chanteur en rougissant violemment.

Celui-ci sourit et caressa sa joue, passant sa main dans ses mèches roses mais veillant à ne pas le décoiffer.

- Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta voix, mais pour ta langue, il n'y a aucune contre indication… souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Shuichi. Pour le reste, on attendra d'être chez nous….

Il venait de dire « chez nous », ce qui émut Shuichi, dont les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa ; pour une fois, il ne voulait pas répondre par des mots, il préféra l'embrasser, simplement, mais avec une intensité qui fit frissonner Yuki.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, jusqu'à être interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. C'étaient Hiro et Fujisaki. Sans prendre la peine de descendre des genoux de son amant, Shuichi les invita à entrer.

- Désolé de vous dérangez, c'était juste pour te dire qu'on a eu le droit à une pause de dix minutes, donc il vous en reste environ sept maintenant ! l'informa le guitariste.

- C'est gentil, Hiro, merci.

- Je repasse te sortir de ton rêve, à tout à l'heure. Embrassez-vous bien !

- Baka… grogna Yuki alors qu'il refermait la porte.

Shuichi pouffa, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de Yuki.

- Ca fait bizarre, mais en même temps ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre traiter un autre que moi de baka, même si cet autre, c'est mon meilleur ami !

- C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez si bien...

- Et nous ?

- J'espère que t'es pas en train de me traiter de baka, baka ?

- Il faut bien que tu le sois un peu pour être avec moi.

- Tu parles trop.

- Je sais.

Le jeune chanteur posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, savourant l'instant, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, le parfum de ses cheveux, suivant son souffle régulier. Yuki entrelaça leurs doigts et leva le visage pour embrasser sa joue, la mordillant tendrement.

- Je vais devoir te rendre à ton public. Tu es vraiment beau sur scène, et ça me rend fou, parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu ne m'appartiens plus…

Shuichi, surpris et ému, se détacha légèrement pour le regarder.

- Il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi, sur scène. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire, parce que je partage beaucoup avec mon public. Tu sais, j'ai une nouvelle chanson, que j'ai écrite cette dernière semaine où tu étais loin de moi. Je compte la chanter en dernier. Ca devait être une surprise mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je préfère t'en parler. Alors voilà, même si cette chanson est entendue par des millions de gens si nous parvenons a nos fins, et qu'elle figure dans notre prochain album, sache que je ne la chanterai que pour toi.

- Je vais en faire, des jaloux, commenta-t-il. Pourtant, je suis sûr que ce sont encore des paroles de collégien…

- Certainement ! Mais ce sont celles qui me sont venues pour parler de nous et de ma détresse de te savoir loin et torturé. Parce que je t'aime Yuki, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, tout le reste, le groupe, la musique, c'est superficiel, même si ça compte énormément.

Hiroshi frappa à ce moment et entra.

- J'ai gagné le plus de temps possible, mais là, faut vraiment y aller, Shui-chan. On entre avant toi, mais tout de suite.

- J'arrive. Arigato, Hiro-chan.

Le guitariste referma la porte et ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir.

- Baka… souffla Yuki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois ? demanda Shuichi en se levant.

Yuki ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'il était sur le point de lui parler de ses sentiments, sans lui dire vraiment qu'il l'aimait, car il ne se sentait pas prêt. C'était quelque chose de difficile, mais qui devait être fait. Simplement, il n'avait plus le temps.

- Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon, alors j'y vais… Arigato, Yuki-chan.

- De ?

- D'être là et de t'être occupé de moi, de t'occuper de moi, dit-il en l'embrassant. A tout à l'heure.

Yuki aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais la boule d'énergie avait déjà quitté la loge. Alors il sortit à son tour et alla reprendre sa place dans le public, où le chanteur le repéra immédiatement. L'écrivain lui sourit, et pour Shuichi cela valait tous les encouragements et toutes les paroles du monde. Il leva le pouce dans sa direction et commença à chanter. Ils avaient prévu leurs trois dernières chansons de leur album qu'ils n'avaient pas encore interprétées, et une reprise des Nittle Grasper, que lui avait aimablement autorisé Ryuichi-san.

Yuki, quant à lui, était impatient d'entendre cette fameuse chanson…

Il avait beau le critiquer pour le pousser à bout, les paroles de Shuichi le touchaient toutes sans exception, par leur force, leur détermination ou leur naïveté. Shuichi vivait ses chansons, il ne se contentait pas de les chanter, et cette force était la base de son génie.

Vu ce qu'il avait traversé, enfin ce que Yuki l'avait forcé à endurer, et la manière dont il s'impliquait dans chaque situation et dans leur relation, cette nouvelle chanson promettait d'être forte en émotion. La maladresse qu'il avait dans son écriture, souvent due à son manque de confiance, donnait à ses chansons un parfum d'authenticité, de fragilité absolument irrésistible.

Mais Shui-chan avait mûri à cause de tout ce qu'il avait enduré, beaucoup pour Yuki, et si l'écrivain s'en voulait un peu, il savait qu'à l'avenir, cela permettrait au chanteur d'exprimer avec des mots d'adulte ce qu'il ressentait et vivait, à présent, en adulte…

Car cette confiance en lui qui semblait parfois lui faire défaut, Yuki se promit de la lui donner. De la même manière que Shui-chan lui avait redonner confiance en la vie et en l'amour, en l'aimant, il lui donnerait confiance en lui, en l'aimant à son tour, et surtout en le lui montrant, et en le lui disant.

Car il l'aimait, et il ne voulait plus le garder pour lui…

Aï shiteru, Shui-chan… murmura-t-il, se libérant enfin.

¤

_A suivre_…

* * *

_**Lexique :**_

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Aï shiteru :_** je t'aime

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (sakano des fois envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Demo_** : mais

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espere vous avoir donner envie de lire la suite…


	5. Chapitre 4b: 2eme date, In the Moonlight

**Titre : The Gravity Tour **

_**Source : Gravitation**_

**_Chapitre quatre b :_** deuxième date : In the Moonlight.

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea

**_Genre_** : yaoi romance, léger spolier de l'OAV2 (reprise de la chanson In the Moonlight), songfic

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ni les paroles de la chanson, seule la traduction est de moi

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo_ _Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Hiroshi_ Nakano (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi) _Fujisaki Suguru_ (pianiste des Bad Luck).

* * *

**

* * *

**

Chapitre Quatre b. Deuxième date : In the Moonlight

Les tubes s'enchaînèrent, et les dernières notes de _Blind game again,_ le dernier morceau, résonnèrent parmi les cris hystériques du public. Les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et un seul projecteur illumina Shuichi…

Qu'il était beau, ainsi auréolé de lumière…

Il attendit patiemment que les cris se calment, et très vite le volume sonore diminua. Tout le monde semblait suspendu aux lèvres du chanteur si charismatique, si sublime en cet instant.

Mais lui ne fixait qu'une personne.

- Ces derniers temps, j'étais en crise. J'ai traversé des moments difficiles dans ma vie privée. Heureusement, ça marchait de mieux en mieux pour Bad Luck, grâce à vous et votre soutien, arigato ! dit-il chaleureusement, et un concert de cris lui répondit. La musique m'a aidé à tenir le coup, reprit-il lorsque le calme fut revenu, mes amis aussi, et j'ai pu extérioriser ma douleur et mes angoisses. Je vous offre ce soir le résultat, qui s'appelle _In the Moonlight (Dans le clair de lune). _Arigato.

Le public devint hystérique à cette annonce, heureux de l'exclusivité d'une nouvelle chanson. Mais lorsque les premières notes s'élevèrent, un silence religieux se fit, respectueux de la concentration du chanteur.

La voix de Shuichi s'éleva, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, semblant revivre ses souvenirs pour mieux en imprégner la chanson.

_Quand le clair de lune orange apparaît dans la nuit, je pense à toi,_

_bien que la recherche de style dans mes mots fait penser qu'ils sont ceux d'un d'autre._

Les lèvres de l'écrivain s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

_Même maintenant, (Je peux me souvenir) la pâle lumière_

_Qui illuminait ta silhouette juste au moment où soudainement tu jetais un regard ( au ciel nocturne)._

Le jeune chanteur ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard violet dans les deux lacs d'ambre que formaient ceux de l'écrivain, ignorant la distance et la foule entre eux.

_Qu'est-ce que j'attends, dans cette chambre sans toi ?_

_C'est juste le son de l'horloge, mais il résonne dans mon cœur ouvert comme des bruit de pas._

_Encore maintenant, j'attend ; je m'arrête ici, seul._

_D'où contemples-tu à présent la lune que nous avions vu ensemble en ce jour ?_

Yuki s'imagina le jeune chanteur, seul, dans cet appartement si neutre, s'inquiétant pour lui… Lui-même, les quelques fois où il avait mis Shuichi dehors, avait ressenti son absence, bien qu'alors il refusait d'admettre combien elle lui pesait…

_Mon attitude parvient à mimer la joie, même quand je me rappelle ta voix._

_Le tableau de cette nuit quand nous nous sommes promenés est (maintenant) une photographie orangée._

_Tu pardonnas les mensonges tombés des ténèbres et mon égoïsme, mais tes larmes, encore maintenant…_

Schindo Shuichi, la seule personne à avoir réussi à atteindre son cœur et à le réchauffer, à le faire pleurer, à libérer ses larmes prisonnières depuis six ans… et qui, apparemment, avait autant souffert que lui de cette délivrance.

_Sans dire un mot, le temps s'écoule ;_

_Le ciel est éteint par la lumière de ce matin qui arrive bientôt, comme si il se dissipait._

_En cette dernière nuit, peu importe le lieu,_

_Seule la lune regarde mon cœur délaissé, encore maintenant._

Le regard appuyé que lui portait Shuichi démentait ses dernières paroles. Son cœur avait été repris en main, et entre de bonnes mains.

_Je continuerai à t'attendre, peu importe la distance entre nous_

_C'est juste le bruit du temps, mais il résonne dans mon cœur ouvert comme des bruits de pas._

_Encore maintenant, je t'attends, je m'arrête ici, seul._

D'où à présent vois-tu cette lune que nous avions vu ensemble en ce jour ? 

Shuichi reprit une fois le refrain, puis les notes s'égrainèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Le temps se figea un instant, puis une ovation emplit la salle, des tonnerres d'applaudissements et de cris, des sifflements résonnant entre les murs jusqu'au plafond invisible. Shuichi salua, bientôt rejoint par Hiroshi et Fujisaki. Ensemble, ils remercièrent leur public, sous une pluie de fleurs, de peluches, de cadeau divers et variés. Ils se penchèrent même prudemment pour serrer quelques mains tendues, mais la sécurité ne leur laissait pas vraiment de marge.

Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et ils quittèrent la salle.

Le public déchaîné réussit à maintenir un niveau sonore assez élevé durant un long moment pour rappeler ses idoles.

Qui finirent par revenir.

Ils chantèrent _Rage Beat_, leur premier tube, repris en chœur, sans pour autant couvrir la voix puissante et colorée de Shuichi. Ils essayèrent de conclure le concert avec ce rappel, mais la ferveur du public les obligea à revenir une deuxième fois, et alors ils interprétèrent _Blind game again_. A la fin de la chanson, ils s'excusèrent, mais ils se devaient de garder de l'énergie pour le reste de la tournée qui commençait à peine. Compréhensif, le public conquis les raccompagna par leurs cris et leurs applaudissements, puis se résigna.

Shuichi retrouva Yuki dans sa loge, vingt minutes après sa sortie de scène.

- Gomen nasaï, Yuki, lui dit-il, complètement épuisé, il y avait des choses à faire encore...

- Arrête de t'excuser et viens là, répondit-il en le portant dans ses bras, on rentre à la maison, je te ramène chez nous.

- … chez nous ?

- Haï, chez nous.

Rassuré, confiant, heureux, il s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant. Hiroshi apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'ils allaient sortir.

- Je m'occupe de ranger sa loge, je déposerai ses affaires demain soir, si tu es d'accord, lui dit le guitariste.

- Le prochain concert est dans trois jours, c'est cela ?

- Oui, nous quittons Tokyo après demain, normalement en début d'après-midi. Cela laissera bien le temps à Shuichi de se remettre, il a vécu deux semaines épouvantables à te chercher, à s'inquiéter et faire semblant à côté que ça allait… et pourtant il tient le coup sur scène. Le reste de la tournée dépend du repos qu'il prendra et de comment il récupérera en deux jours. Mais j'ai confiance… en lui.

- Bien.

Yuki le dépassa et sortit de la loge sans un mot de plus, portant le chanteur endormi. Le guitariste le regarda, impressionné par la simplicité avec laquelle l'écrivain avait ignoré ses provocations et ses reproches pour ne retenir que ce qu'il souhaitait.

- A demain soir, alors, se sentit-il obligé de dire quand même.

- Haï, répondit-il sans s'arrêter. Arigato, Hiro-kun.

- Il vient bien de te dire merci, là, lui demanda Fujisaki qui venait de le rejoindre.

- C'est vraiment un type bizarre ! Mais si Shui-chan est heureux, et ça semble être le cas… un philosophe français a dit un jour « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore »

- T'as de ces références, tu sais qu'on en a aussi, des penseurs.

- Ouais, mais là c'est vraiment approprié…

- Si tu le dis, avec tout ce que tu sais, ce doit être le cas. Tu crois qu'il finira un jour par dire à Shindou-kun qu'il l'aime.

- Je crois que Shui-chan le sait, au fond, mais il aimerait l'entendre, c'est certain. Avec le temps, Yuki a appris à reconnaître ce dont avait vraiment besoin Shuichi, et depuis son retour de New York, il semble accepter le fait qu'il veuille le rendre heureux, et le garder près de lui.

- Donc il le lui dira… C'est une bonne chose.

- Et toi, Fuji-chan, diras-tu un jour à Shuichi combien tu l'admires et le respectes ? Parce que là, il ne s'en doute carrément pas !

- Tu crois cela ? Mais je sais que parfois on a besoin d'entendre les choses et pas seulement de les deviner. Parfois il est si… désespérant ! Et d'autres fois, comme tout à l'heure, sur scène, il m'apparaît presque irréel… Enfin, j'aurai le temps de lui dire pendant la tournée, non ? Aller, je vais t'aider à ranger la loge de notre Shuichi, à deux on ira plus vite.

- Arigato, Fuji-chan.

¤

_A suivre...

* * *

_

**_Lexique :_**

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (sakano des fois envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Demo_** : mais

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît


	6. Chapter 5 : Veille de depart

**Titre : The Gravity Tour **

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Source : _**Gravitation

**_Chapitre cinq _**: Veille de départ : dernier jour à Tokyo.

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi).

_**Note** : un grand merci à **Cashgirl** qui me soutient par ses encouragements ! merci vraiment beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira et plaira au plus grand nombre…_

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : veille de départ : dernier jour à tokyo.**

Yuki, concentré sur son ordinateur portable, ne remarqua pas de suite qu'il était observé. Shuichi put ainsi admirer son profil à loisir, se répétant qu'il avait une chance incroyable de partager la vie de cet homme dont il était tombé fou amoureux dès le premier regard, il y avait déjà six mois…

L'écrivain finit par sentir le regard appuyé du chanteur et leva les yeux de son écran ; il fronça les sourcils.

- Depuis quand hésites-tu sur le pas de ma porte ?

- Je n'hésite pas, je te regarde et admire la vue, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant jusqu'à lui.

- Baka…

Le chanteur se mit derrière lui, l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Qu'as-tu dit, mon Yukiiiiiiiiiii ?

- Ta bouche est bien trop dangereusement près de mon oreille pour que je prenne le risque de répéter ce que je t'ai dit, surtout que tu as très bien entendu.(1)

Shuichi l'embrassa dans le cou, si tendrement qu'il en frissonna, et glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse.

- Ton oreille n'a rien à craindre, mais pour le reste, je ne te promets rien… murmura-t-il en déboutonnant progressivement sa chemise.

- Tu es bien entreprenant, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'aurai tellement aimé me réveiller à tes côtés, où que tu me rejoignes sous la douche…

Yuki se retourna et attira Shuichi contre lui. Le chanteur passa ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, par dessus les accoudoirs du fauteuil, et s'assit sur ses cuisses, face à lui.

- Gomen nasaï, lui dit Yuki, les mains perdues dans ses mèches roses, je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever. J'avais des choses à terminer, je pensai que tu dormirais plus longtemps. Il est à peine dix heures. C'est impressionnant comme tu récupères vite.

- Je peux pas dormir plus que ce dont j'ai besoin quand je te sens pas près de moi, tu sais bien. De toute façon, je peux pas me permettre de dormir aujourd'hui.

- Tu as des choses à faire aussi, si je comprends bien.

Shuichi grimaça et se blottit contre la peau nue de son torse, s'enivrant de son parfum, de son odeur. Yuki referma ses bras autour de lui, le serrant plus fort, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés, ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

- Haï… C'est trop nul ! Je voudrai tellement rester rien qu'avec toi, aujourd'hui, Yuki ! Mais je vais pas pouvoir….

- Je sais. Ne fais pas cette tête, nous aurons d'autres moments à partager, et rien qu'à nous.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas venir me rejoindre, des fois ? demanda le chanteur en levant des yeux plein d'espoir vers lui.

- A ton avis ?

- Quand ? On peut organiser ça dès maintenant ! Je vais chercher le descriptif de la tournée…

- Yamero ! l'arrêta-t-il en l'empêchant de descendre de ses genoux. Laisse-moi t'en faire la surprise… Et franchement, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec des dates. J'ai juste envie de profiter de toi, le temps que tu peux m'accorder avant que je ne te libère pour que tu ailles régler tes affaires. En parlant de ça, si je peux t'aider…

- Yuki… murmura Shuichi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? se crispa l'écrivain.

- Gomen… C'est juste… Tu es si gentil…

- C'est si exceptionnel que ça ? répliqua-t-il sèchement, vexé malgré lui.

- Plus depuis ton retour, non. Et avant aussi tu étais gentil, même si tu préférais jouer les méchants. Et quand tu l'étais vraiment, ça n'a jamais été pour me blesser volontairement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ?

- Je suis tellement heureux, Yuki, et j'aurai voulu en profiter encore, que ça ne s'arrête pas. Mais cette tournée dont j'ai tant rêvée va nous séparer et tout gâcher…

- Tu parles comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit entre nous.

Shuichi leva un regard inquiet vers lui en se mordant la lèvre, mais garda le silence Yuki posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, en un chaste baiser.

- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en toi, j'espère que cette tournée va t'aider à l'acquérir. En attendant, j'aimerai que tu aies confiance en moi et en nous.

- J'ai confiance, Yuki, mais je vais partir loin et longtemps. Il y a tellement de gens autour de toi, tu es beau, intelligent…

- Riche et célèbre, ok, ça va les clichés, le coupa-t-il, agacé.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- C'est aussi ton cas, Shuichi, sauf que ton intelligence est en veilleuse le plus souvent.

- Mais moi je t'aime, Yuki ! Je ne vois que toi...

- Je ne vois que toi aussi, Shui-chan.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux débordant d'amour. Yuki, tu le penses vraiment ?

- Tu ne passes pas inaperçu avec ta tignasse rose et tes tenues de scènes…

Le chanteur sourit.

- Tu n'as pas tort… Demo… il t'est arrivé de ne plus vouloir la voir, ma tignasse rose…

- Tu remarqueras qu'excepté les tableaux offert par Mika et Tohma, il n'y avait aucune couleur dans mon appartement… jusqu'à ton arrivée. Quand je te chassais, c'était bizarre, il manquait quelque chose. Ca correspondait à mon humeur, tout redevenait sombre, il n'y avait plus de lumière.

_-_ Yuki… murmura Shuichi, touché par ses mots.

_« Aller, Yuki, il a besoin d'être rassuré, ouvre un peu ton cœur… » _s'encouragea mentalement l'écrivain, noyé dans le regard violet de son amant.

- Quand je refusais de reconnaître… que j'étais bien avec toi… se lança-t-il, toutes ces fois où j'ai tenté de rompre et de t'éloigner de moi… Tu as toujours retrouvé ta place dans ma vie, déterminé à m'ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant que je te l'ai accordée, que tu fais partie de ma vie, crois-tu que je laisserai quelqu'un d'autre s'en approcher ? C'est _TA_ place, Shui-chan, à _mes_ côtés.

Les larmes du chanteur avaient inondé son beau visage dès la première phrase. Yuki embrassa ses yeux, suivit la trace qu'elles avaient laissé sur ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres et les prit. Shuichi, encore ému, ne répondit pas de suite. Lorsque Yuki s'écarta légèrement, il se ressaisit et l'embrassa à son tour fougueusement, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne durant un long moment.

- Je croyais que seuls les personnages de tes romans parlaient ainsi, lui dit Shuichi, haletant, en interrompant leur baiser.

- Je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion de parler comme ça. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, je ne vais pas m'y mettre !

- Tu es doué pour écrire et pour agir, ça me suffit… Je sais que tu as fait un gros effort pour me dire tout ce que tu viens de me dire et je t'en remercie, Yuki. J'avoue, j'en avais besoin aujourd'hui… Mais d'habitude, ce sont tes gestes qui me disent ce que tu te refuses encore à exprimer autrement, et ça me va, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

- Tant mieux, parce qu'effectivement j'ai fait un effort pour communiquer avec des mots, mais là, vois-tu, j'ai envie de m'exprimer à ma façon… J'ai même envie d'une longue conversation avec toi, Shui-chan…

Yuki passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Shuichi pour se lever et le porter en même temps. Le chanteur, heureux, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant et en profita pour lui ôter sa chemise devenue encombrante. Elle atterrit par terre dans le couloir, suivit un peu plus loin par le sweat-shirt de Shuichi. Le reste de leurs vêtements s'entassa entre la porte de la chambre et le lit, où les deux amants s'abattirent, déjà enlacés dans une étreinte fiévreuse.

Etreinte qui dura et se renouvela pendant près de deux heures…

Tendrement enlacés dans le calme qui suivit leurs « conversations » amoureuses, ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles.

- Shuichi… murmura soudainement l'écrivain.

- Mmmm...

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant d'inquiétude et de souffrance, surtout quand je suis parti à New-York sans rien te dire.

Le chanteur leva son visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu dis ça par rapport à ma chanson ? Ca veut dire que tu l'as aimé, hein ?

- Disons que le collégien est passé au lycée…

- Je ne l'ai pas retravaillé, révéla-t-il en souriant encore plus. C'est du brut, je me suis juste creusé la tête pour trouver d'autres mots, un peu plus recherchés et sérieux. Qui correspondaient mieux à ce que je ressentais, en fait. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du vocabulaire, ma tête n'est pas aussi vide que ça…

- Ne soit pas trop content de toi, baka. Les paroles sont toujours aussi nulles et tu n'as toujours aucun talent. Mais j'ai été touché.

- Ca me suffit, Yuki, répondit-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule. Arigato.

- C'est moi qui te remercie pour cet hommage. Arigato, Shui-chan.

Shuichi gémit doucement et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il adorait quand Yuki lui donnait ce nom affectueux.

- Kuso… jura-t-il soudain en se redressant.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- L'heure… J'aimerai rester, mais ma mère et ma sœur m'attendent pour le déjeuner, à 13 heures, et il est midi...

- Je t'y dépose, on en a pour un quart d'heure en voiture.

Shuichi se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face.

- A vrai dire, tu es aussi invité, et je souhaiterai vraiment que tu m'accompagnes… Ne te méprends pas, je ne veux pas te faire le plan « je te présente à ma famille », ça a rien à voir… Elles ont lu tous tes romans et t'admirent, alors je pense qu'elles veulent en profiter, même si ma mère semble plus tenir à ce que tu sois là aujourd'hui que ma sœur, qui n'est pas au jour près.

- Je doute que ce soit l'écrivain que ta mère souhaite rencontrer, tu sais. Je pense qu'elle veut dire quelques mots à la personne qui lui a arraché son fils.

- Tu ne m'as pas arraché à elle, je suis juste tombé amoureux… Demo… quelle que soit la raison, est-ce que tu veux bien venir ?

- Si tu me dis que c'est elle qui t'a appris à cuisiner…

- C'est elle, oui.

Yuki l'embrassa et se leva tout en nouant une serviette autour de ses hanches.

- Nous avons moins d'une heure pour nous préparer. Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche pour nous ouvrir l'appétit ?

Le sourire de Shuichi illumina la chambre et le cœur de Yuki, au passage.

- Haï ! s'écria le chanteur en suivant son amant, heureux.

¤

_A suivre…

* * *

_

(1) est-il besoin de rappeler combine Yuki est chatouilleux de l'oreille ?

* * *

**_Merci_** _encore d'avoir été jusque là dans votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires…

* * *

_

_**Lexique :**_

**_Arigatô : _**merci

**_Baka :_ **imbécile, idiot

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **sorte de suffixe ajouté au nom ou au prénom ; -chan marque l'affection, -kun le respect envers un camarade (sakano des fois envers Shuichi par expl) et –san marque une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées.

**_Demo_** : mais

**_Gomen/ Gomen nasaï :_** pardon, désolé.

**_Haï :_** oui

**_Kuso : _**merde !

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_** s'il te plaît

**_Yamero_** : stop, arrête.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Dejeuner en famille

** Titre : The Gravity Tour**

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Source : _**Gravitation

**_Chapitre six _**: Veille de départ : déjeuner en famille.

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai donné des noms à ceux qui existaient sans être nommés (la sœur que j'ai appelé Hisae), j ai crée le père Mazaki Koboe, le frère Akitoshi Shindo et la mère Kaori Shindo, ajoutés pour les besoins de l'histoire.

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), _Hisae Shindo_ (sœur de Shuichi), _Kaori Shindo_ (mère de Shuichi), _Mazaki Koboe_ (père de Shuichi) et _Akitoshi Shindo_ (frère de Shuichi).

_**Note** : c'est le dernier chapitre, il y aura un épilogue après assez court… person j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez l'envie de le lire jusqu'au bout et même l'épilogue après…_

_C'est dur de dire au revoir à ceux qu on aime…

* * *

_

**Chapitre six : veille de départ : déjeuner en famille.**

- Tu vois, Imooto-chan, demain soir je jouerai là, à Sendaï. Puis, ce sera Akita, Sapporo et Asahikawa. De là, on va gagner directement l'île d'Okinawa, où on va jouer à Naha, Okinawa et Nago. Après, on remonte sur l'île de Kyushu, et on passera par Kagoshima, Kumamoto, Fukuoka, et Kitakyushu. Le reste de la tournée aura lieu sur l'île d'Honshu : Hiroshima, Okayama, Kobe, Sakaï, Kyoto, Nagoya, Kamamatsu, Yokohama, Saitama et enfin, retour à Tokyo, dans cinq mois ! Cinquante-sept concerts, des jours entiers de battement pour se reposer, même six jours à mi-parcours, ça va être génial…

La jeune sœur de Shuichi avait suivi avec attention l'itinéraire de la tournée que le chanteur lui avait retracé, carte du Japon à l'appui.

- Okaa-san, je pourrai aller le voir de temps en temps ?

La mère de Shuichi sourit avec indulgence.

- Tout dépend du lycée, ma chérie, et de Shui-chan. Il n'aura peut-être pas le temps de s'occuper de toi…

- Je le trouverai ! assura le chanteur. J'espère que tu viendras à chaque fois que tu le pourras. C'est valable pour vous trois, d'ailleurs ! Je me débrouillerai…

- Onii-san ! hurla la jeune fille en se jetant au cou de son frère. Arigato !

Yuki esquissa un sourire ; cette manie de se jeter au cou des gens en hurlant semblait être un trait de famille…

Il se sentit observé et se tourna donc vers la mère de son amant, qui le regardait avec respect et soutenait son regard sans ciller. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux si noirs qu'ils paraissaient bleus sous une certaine lumière, et aux grands yeux violets, dont avait hérité Shuichi. Depuis le début du repas, Yuki avait l'étrange sensation de passer un test, rencontrant souvent le regard si troublant de Kaori. Il avait vu juste, ce n'était pas l'écrivain qu'elle avait invité à déjeuner, mais l'amant de son fils.

- Avez-vous également l'intention de libérer du temps pour rejoindre mon fils, Yuki Eiri-san ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix posée.

- Autant que je le pourrai, Kaori Shindo-san.

- C'est gentil à vous. Je sais ce que vous représentez pour mon fils, votre présence à ses côtés ne peut que lui être bénéfique lors de cette tournée. Enfin, tout dépend de votre attitude, mais j'ose espérer que…

- Okaa-san… la coupa Shuichi en prenant la main de sa mère, onegaï, Okaa-san...

- Je vous promets de veiller sur votre fils…

- Tu n'as pas besoin, Yuki, protesta le chanteur. Maman sait que je ne risque rien avec toi. Elle s'inquiète un peu trop, même si j'ai presque 20 ans…

- Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, Shui-chan. Pour ton plus grand malheur, tu as hérité de ma naïveté, tu as tendance à accorder trop vite ta confiance aux gens et à en souffrir aussi rapidement. J'aimerai pouvoir t'éviter de traverser les mêmes épreuves que moi, car tu rencontreras souvent des gens comme ton père…

- Ne parle pas de lui ! l'interrompit-il brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Yuki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur le passé de Shuichi, sur les raisons de l'absence de son père, et il eut honte de lui. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste, tourné uniquement sur son passé à lui ? Visiblement, son amant avait aussi un passé qui lui pesait, et qu'il arrivait à dissimuler…

Shuichi soutenait le regard triste de sa mère, le sien emplit de colère et de tristesse mêlées. Sa jeune sœur, qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, se leva soudain.

- Voulez-vous encore du café, Yuki Eiri-san ?

- Avec plaisir, Hisae-chan.

La jeune fille disparut dans la cuisine. Shuichi se leva.

- Je monte dans ma chambre préparer les affaires que je devais récupérer. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, Yuki.

L'écrivain hocha simplement la tête. Shuichi entoura sa mère de son bras et l'embrassa.

- Gomen nasaï, Okaa-san, aï shiteru, s'excusa-t-il avant de partir.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon Shu-chan, répondit-elle mais il était déjà sorti. Je suis désolée, Yuki Eiri-san, vous n'auriez pas dû être témoin de cela. Mon inquiétude me fait commettre des erreurs.

La jeune Hisae revint avec le café, et elle servit l'écrivain, toute intimidée, rougissant lorsqu'il la remercia en souriant. Constatant l'absence de son frère, elle s'excusa et sortit à son tour. Yuki se retrouva seul face à la mère de son amant.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien des problèmes que semble vous avoir causé votre mari.

- Il est simplement parti un matin, après avoir vécu quinze ans avec nous, quinze longues années où chaque jour était une promesse pour le lendemain. Nous ne l'aimions visiblement pas assez pour le retenir. Eiri-san, je refuse que mon fils traverse cette épreuve. Si vous considérez que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être aimé, ou que Shuichi n'est pas digne de vous aimer, quittez-le maintenant. Plus le temps passe, et plus ce sera douloureux…

- Shuichi et moi avons traversé des périodes douloureuses, le début de notre relation a été chaotique, je le reconnais volontiers. Et beaucoup par ma faute. Mais grâce à lui et à son amour, j'ai pu faire la paix avec mon passé. J'accepte son amour, et c'est vrai que souvent, je me dit que je ne le mérite pas. Mais rien n'est figé. J'ai décidé de me battre pour mériter cet amour qu'il me donne sans condition. Est-ce un tort ?

- J'admire et respecte l'écrivain que vous êtes, mais tout ceci s'efface en cet instant. J'ai devant moi l'homme dont dépend le bonheur de mon fils. Comprenez-vous ma position, Eiri-san ? J'aimerai vous accordez ma confiance, mais je dois être sûre…

- Je vous comprends, Kaori Shindo-san. Mais pourquoi douter de mes sentiments pour Shuichi ? Vous n'ignorez rien de ce que nous avons vécu et partagé. Serais-je ici, si je ne ressentais rien pour lui ?

- Je le sens, je le vois bien, que vous aimez mon Shui-chan, que ce n'est pas simplement de la reconnaissance ou de la gratitude. Mais vous, êtes-vous capable de le dire ? N'êtes-vous pas lassé de toujours laisser entendre les choses ?

Le regard de Kaori Shindo était fixé sur lui, mais Yuki devina que Shuichi était revenu dans le salon, il sentit sa présence derrière lui. Mais il fit celui qui ne remarquait rien.

- J'aime votre fils comme je n'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie, Kaori Shindo-san. J'ai cru être amoureux, adolescent, ce n'était que de la tendresse. J'ai pensé ensuite ne plus jamais avoir cette capacité, l'avoir perdue une sombre nuit d'hiver… J'ai nié longtemps ce que j'éprouvais pour Shuichi. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je l'aime, il est la personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Il a plus d'importance que ma propre famille, celle qui m'a vu naître. Il _est_ ma famille, celle que j'ai choisi. La seule chose que je désire, c'est son bonheur.

- Et vous prétendez pouvoir le lui apporter ?

- Je le prétends, oui. Et si c'est trop présomptueux pour vous, alors retenez simplement que je vais essayer. Mais de mon point de vue, c'est une évidence : je dois et je _vais_ réussir à le rendre heureux. S'il doit y avoir une raison à mon existence, au fait qu'elle se soit poursuivie si longtemps dans de telles conditions, ce ne peut être que celle-ci.

Kaori Shindo soupira, puis sourit. D'un geste terriblement sensuel, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était glissée sur son visage. Son regard se perdit un instant à travers la fenêtre vers l'horizon. Yuki reconnut cet air car Shuichi l'arborait parfois, en contemplant la lune depuis le balcon ou dans le parc. L'air de ceux qui interrogent les cieux et réclament un signe pour avancer…

- Je l'ai prévenu, je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit-elle en interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Si vous échouez, je ne pourrai que le consoler. Alors je prierai pour que vous réussissiez. Vous avez ma bénédiction, si elle vous intéresse…

- Elle m'intéresse. Shuichi n'est plus simplement mon amant, il est l'homme avec qui je veux vivre. Même si je passerai outre votre interdiction si vous la prononciez, et tenterai d'en convaincre Shuichi, le fait que vous ne vous opposiez pas à notre relation est très important pour moi, car ça le sera pour lui.

- Alors je vous confie mon Shu-chan, l'un de mes biens les plus précieux en ce monde. Prenez soin de lui, Yuki Eiri-san.

- Je vous en fait la promesse.

- Domo arigato. Vous souhaitez peut-être le rejoindre dans sa chambre et l'aider à préparer ses affaires ? Je suis certaine qu'il a mis des tas de choses de côté pour vous les montrer.

Yuki se leva et se saisit d'une pile d'assiettes.

- Je peux aussi vous aider à débarrasser.

- Quelle idée ! protesta-t-elle en se levant et en lui ôtant les assiettes des mains. Hisae-chan !

- Haï ? répondit la jeune fille avant de se présenter à l'entrée du salon.

- Veux-tu bien conduire Yuki Eiri-san jusqu'à la chambre de Shuichi et revenir m'aider ensuite, onegaï ?

- Haï ! Venez, Monsieur Eiri.

- Pourquoi ne m'appellerais-tu pas juste Yuki, Hisae-chan ? demanda-t-il en la suivant à l'étage.

- Demo…

- Je fais un peu partie de la famille, non ? Ca me ferait plaisir, tu sais.

La jeune fille rougit sous le regard doré de son auteur préféré.

- Voilà, dit-elle en désignant la porte ouverte de la chambre de son frère. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler… Yuki.

- C'est bien mieux ! Arigato, Hisae-chan.

La jeune fille s'inclina et disparut dans l'escalier. Yuki se tourna vers la chambre de Shuichi. Le chanteur était debout, tous ses tiroirs et toutes ses armoires étaient ouverts. Les murs étaient couverts de posters des Nittle Grasper et surtout de Sakuma Ryuichi, mais aussi de photos avec Hiroshi Nakano sur des scènes de festivals, de concerts, à l'école… C'était le type même de la chambre de l'ado chanteur et musicien fan de j.pop.

- Je suis jaloux, Shui-chan, dit-il en s'adossant contre la porte.

Le chanteur se tourna vers lui et sourit.

- Il n'y a aucun raison, tout ça, c'est du passé. Hiro me l'a dit, Sakano et K. me l'ont dit, même Tohma : le temps de l'admiration est révolu.

Yuki s'avança jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Exactement. C'est vrai, par certains aspects, tu ressembles beaucoup à Sakuma Ryuichi à ses débuts, tu dégages la même énergie et le même charisme qu'il avait sur scène lors de ses premières apparitions. Mais tu as cessé de l'imiter, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte. Tu as même changé de shampoing… C'est cela qui est formidable, Shui-chan.

- Tu n'aimais pas mon shampoing ? le taquina-t-il.

- Baka…

- Yuki… Je suis heureux que tu me soutiennes autant, j'ai si peu confiance en moi, et je sais que c'est un réel handicap dans ce milieu, lui dit-il en se serrant contre lui. Je vois bien que c'est en train de changer, pourtant. Notre succès y est pour beaucoup. Mais tu sais, même si tout devait s'arrêter brusquement demain, et bien je serai heureux quand même d'avoir pu vivre tout cela, et je n'aurai pas de regrets. Ce sera dur, mais je pense que j'aurai la force de m'y faire. Surtout si tu es à mes côtés…

- Je serai là pour toi, Shui-chan, quoi qu'il arrive. Aujourd'hui, demain, toujours. Tu as bien entendu ce que j'ai dit à ta mère, non ?

Shuichi s'écarta, confus.

- Gomen nasaï, Yuki, je ne voulais pas vous espionner, j'étais redescendu pour…

- Peu importe, le coupa-t-il en passant sa main dans ses mèches roses, c'est bien que tu aies entendu, puisque je parle si peu.

- Tu as dû te forcer à cause de ma mère, je suis désolé. Tu sais de qui je tiens…

- Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée et je le comprends.

- Pourtant, elle sait bien que notre relation est forte. Tout le monde dit que ça se voit, même quand tu parais distant et froid, notre lien saute aux yeux de ceux qui nous connaissent.

- Peut-être, sûrement, mais elle l'a autant fait pour elle que pour moi, tu sais. J'avais besoin aussi d'exprimer ces choses qu'elle m'a amené à dire.

- Tant mieux, alors ! conclut-il en s'écartant. J'ai encore de petites choses à trier, tu peux t'asseoir ou redescendre, c'est comme tu veux… Matte ! J'ai une idée, si tu es d'accord ! J'arrive…

Avant que Yuki ait pu dire un mot, l'ouragan Shuichi avait disparu… Il laissa juste le temps à Yuki de s'installer sur une chaise, près du bureau où s'entassaient des piles de revues musicales, et il reparut, tenant dans ses mains une dizaine de livres. Il les déposa sur le bureau, face à l'écrivain, qui reconnut ses propres romans.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ma sœur n'a jamais fait semblant d'être fan, elle aime vraiment tous tes romans. Ce serait gentil à toi de les lui dédicacer, enfin ceux qui ne le sont pas, elle va être super contente ! tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, amusé en ouvrant le premier roman, où il découvrit une émouvante photo de Shuichi et de sa sœur. C'est étrange, ta sœur t'adore…

- C'est gentil, ça, dis donc ! protesta le chanteur en disparaissant dans une armoire.

- Laisse-moi finir, baka ! Je te disais qu'elle t'adorait, alors que tu es mon amant, et qu'elle m'aime beaucoup, visiblement. Elle pourrait t'en vouloir, être jalouse, je ne sais pas…

- Ma sœur n'est pas une de ses femmes hystériques qui soupirent désespéramment après toi… Elle aime tes romans, les histoires que tu écris, avant de t'aimer toi. Je crois qu'elle t'aime à cause de ce que tu écris…

- Ce n'est pas le cas des autres personnes qui achètent mes livres ? railla-t-il.

- Je veux dire que si tu étais moche ou que tu étais une femme, elle t'aimerait quand même autant. Tes autres fans aiment tes romans et puis toi, qui es si beau, si mystérieux, si inaccessible parfois. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Haï, bien sûr que je comprends, je le vis depuis trois ans. Mais je ne te croyais pas capable d'une telle analyse.

- C'est que j'étais un peu comme elles, non ? Je suis tombé amoureux dès le premier regard, attiré par ton charme, le mystère qui t'entourait, tout ça, quoi ! Le coup de foudre s'est mué en un sentiment plus profond tandis qu'on apprenait à se connaître et au fil des épreuves que nous traversions. J'aime l'homme, pas l'écrivain, même si j'aime bien tes romans…

- Pour ce que tu lis…

- Bah justement, t'es le seul auteur que je lis du début à la fin ! les autres me saoulent un peu. A part les bd et les mangas… mais j'apprends, avec toi, c'est une bonne chose !

- C'est sûr, faut pas trop en demander trop vite… J'ai terminé, tu peux les remettre.

Shuichi revint chercher les livres, mais lorsqu'il s'en saisit, deux photos tombèrent, que Yuki n'avaient pas vu. Il les ramassa. Sur l'une, Shuichi portait Hisae sur son dos, ils riaient aux éclats. Elle devait dater de deux ou trois ans… Sur l'autre, la jeune fille était entourée de Shuichi et d'un autre garçon qui leur ressemblait beaucoup. Les mêmes grands yeux verts qu'Hisae, le même sourire que Shuichi.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda l'écrivain en tendant la photo à Shuichi.

- Mon petit frère, Akitoshi, répondit-il simplement en rangeant la photo, son visage soudainement assombrit et les yeux tristes.

Décidément, Yuki ignorait beaucoup de choses. Il prit la main de Shuichi et chercha son regard.

- Tu… Shui-chan, veux-tu en parler ?

Le chanteur sourit mais se dégagea sans brutalité.

- Je vais ranger les livres d'Hisae.

Yuki le laissa partir. Il se leva et s'approcha du mur où étaient piquées des tonnes de photos en vrac. Des pans entiers de la vie de son amant étaient là, il y avait de tout. Même deux des photos qu'ils avaient fait ensemble au parc d'attraction, alors que Shuichi ne vivait plus ici, et qu'il n'était pas revenu lorsque Yuki avait disparu à New York. Il était resté à l'attendre et l'espérer dans son appartement.

Il retrouva des photos de famille -mais jamais du père, nota-t-il- avec le jeune frère de Shuichi. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir une grande différence d'âge entre eux.

- Mon frère est parti il y a presque deux ans maintenant, à la recherche de Mazaki Koboe.

Yuki se retourna. Shuichi traversa sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, les genoux remontés sous on menton, sa position préférée.

- Mazaki Koboe, ton père ? demanda Yuki.

- Il m'a donné ses gênes, cela ne fait pas de lui mon père, juste un géniteur.

L'écrivain vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'observant attentivement.

- As-tu des nouvelles de ton frère ?

- Haï, et heureusement. Mais ça reste dur pour ma mère et ma sœur.

- Pour toi aussi, Shui-chan.

- Je ne le nie pas. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Nous avons toujours été très proches. Sauf en ce qui concerne Mazaki Koboe. Je ne me sens pas concerné, Yuki, et j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de le détourner de cette quête inutile qui risque de ne lui apporter que souffrance et déception. J'ai tenté de le faire revenir…

- S'il est aussi idiot que toi, ce ne doit pas être une mince affaire… Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il a eu 18 ans le mois dernier.

- Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, Shui-chan. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable, laisse-le faire ses propres choix et ses propres expériences de la vie. Il tombera, forcément, l'important c'est que tu sois là pour le relever.

- Il m'a demandé de l'aider et j'ai refusé. Des fois, j'ai ce sentiment étrange de l'avoir trahi. Crois-tu qu'il me sollicitera à nouveau ?

- Te donne-t-il régulièrement de ses nouvelles ? Parle-t-il avec toi ? Te raconte-t-il des choses ?

- Haï… Il m'écrit souvent des lettres ou des mails et me téléphone dès qu'il peut.

- Il n'agirait pas ainsi s'il se sentait trahi ou abandonné. S'il a besoin d'aide, tu es le premier vers qui il se tournera, sois sans crainte

- Hontou ?

- Honto ni. Parce que c'est toi, Shui-chan. Je suis sûr qu'il te comprend.

Shuichi plongea dans son regard doré et s'y perdit quelques instants. Puis, son propre regard s'illumina et il sourit.

- Arigato, Yuki.

L'écrivain lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Hisae, qui montait voir si son frère avait besoin d'aide, se figea sur le seuil de la chambre ouverte.

- Go… Gomen nasaï ! dit-elle en se retournant, le visage entre les mains.

Shuichi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa sœur, qu'il entoura de ses bras et attira dans la chambre.

- Ce n'est rien, Hisae-chan, c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurai dû fermer la porte… Que se passe-t-il ?Tu veux rester un peu avec nous ? Le problème c'est qu'on doit y aller, mais…

- Non, non, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose…

- C'est gentil à toi mais ça ira. Comme je te le disais, on va y aller, il me reste des choses à faire et je dois déposer ça chez Yuki.

- Chez nous.

Shuichi se tourna vers Yuki, il n'avait pas compris son intervention.

- Nani ?

- Nous devons déposer ça _chez nous_, pas _chez moi_. Ce n'est plus chez moi, Shuichi, c'est notre chez nous.

- Kawaïïïïï ! C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama la jeune adolescente. On se croirait dans un de vos romans ! Onii-chan, tu as tellement de chance ! Je suis trop contente pour toi ! continua-t-elle en se pendant au cou de son frère et en l'embrassant furieusement. Tu vas trop me manquer, en plus !

- Aaaaah ! Tadsukete, Yuki !

- Ca t'apprendra, tiens, c'est exactement ce que tu me fais subir quand tu as tes crises affectives ! Je vais descendre les affaires que tu as préparé, pendant que tu dis au revoir à ta sœur, et saluer ta mère…

- Yukiiiiii ! onegaïïïï ! hurla le chanteur, que sa sœur venait de renverser par terre.

L'écrivain sortit en souriant, chargé des deux cartons du chanteur.

Il retrouva Kaori Shindo qui remontait l'allée depuis le jardin.

- Que se passe-t-il là-haut ? J'ai entendu des cris depuis le jardin…

- Vos deux enfants se disent au revoir…

- Bien, bien… Alors vous partez.

- Shuichi a encore des choses à préparer.

- Et vous aussi, non ?

- Je vais l'aider, oui.

- Et vos propres affaires ?

Yuki fut une fois de plus impressionné par la perspicacité de Kaori Shindo.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je gère très bien la situation.

- Bien, bien. C'est une belle surprise que vous allez lui faire. Il ne s'y attend vraiment pas.

- Pardonnez-moi, Kaori Shindo-san, mais votre fils est réellement idiot parfois. J'étais sûr qu'il devinerait… mais il ne s'en doute même pas. C'est comme si…

- … comme si il n'osait pas espérer. A quoi vous attendiez-vous, Yuki Eiri-san ? C'est un peu tôt pour qu'il vous imagine et vous espère plus proche et démonstratif. Un tel acte reste du domaine de la fiction, du rêve pour lui. Quand il saura ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire pour lui, il commencera à y croire. Alors ne le décevez pas, Yuki Eiri-san, parce que là, ce sera trop tard.

- Ca ira, je tiendrai ma promesse. Arigato, Kaori Shindo-san. Pour tout. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance et de discuter avec vous.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu entr'apercevoir ce que vous dissimuliez avec tant de désespoir sous votre carapace de neige, _Yuki_ Eiri-san. J'espère qu'elle continuera à fondre. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, vous avez le meilleur atout pour cela.

Shuichi arriva à ce moment là, comme appelé par l'évocation de sa mère, dévalant l'escalier, son sac sur le dos.

- Okaa-san, haleta-t-il en étreignant sa mère, je t'appellerai durant la tournée. Et je reviendrai à Noël, si tu ne peux pas venir me voir entre-temps. Fais attention à toi, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas ! Je ferai mon possible. Tiens, c'est la clé de l'armoire où j'ai enfermé Hisae…

- Shuichi !

- C'était le seul moyen… J'ai déposé quelques petites choses pour vous à l'étage…

- Il ne fallait pas, trésor…

- C'est rien du tout, Okaa-san. On y va, maintenant. Merci pour tout. Aï shiteru.

- Aï shiteru, Shui-chan. Kiotsukete. Et merci à toi. A vous deux.

Yuki s'inclina et partit rapidement, soudain mal à l'aise : lui qui évitait tout contact avec les gens depuis plus de six ans, avait soudain eu envie d'embrasser cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom quelques heures avant.

_Tel était donc le pouvoir de la famille Shindo ?_ se demanda-t-il alors que la voiture quittait la propriété familiale.

- Tout va bien, Yuki, tu es un peu pâle… remarqua Shuichi à ses côtés.

Yuki freina brusquement et se rangea sur le coté de la route. Shuichi n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger ou d'interroger Yuki, car celui-ci se tourna vers lui, le saisit à la nuque et attira son visage contre le sien pour l'embrasser fougueusement mais sans aucune brutalité. Le chanteur se laissa d'abord faire, mais lorsque, remit de sa surprise, il voulut répondre à son baiser, Yuki s'écarta, boucla sa ceinture et redémarra la voiture.

- Maintenant, ça va… dit-il en reprenant la route.

Shuichi sourit et embrassa rapidement Yuki sur la joue.

- Je t'adore, Yuki !

- Moi aussi, Shui-chan, comment pourrait-il en être autrement… soupira-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Les yeux violets du jeune homme étincelèrent et brillèrent comme des phares dans la nuit. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Yuki, qui, ne voulant pas risquer de tout gâcher en le repoussant, ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas être gêné dans sa conduite, mais là, il dut reconnaître que la sensation était agréable.

- Tu me le rediras de temps en temps, hein, Yuki ?

- Baka… grogna-t-il.

- Demo, Yuki, on va être séparés longtemps, alors tu ne pourras pas me montrer que tu m'adores, donc des fois, j'aurai besoin de l'entendre, dis, tu comprends, hein ? Je sais pas, me dire que je te manque, par exemple… Même en langage codé, si tu veux, je te comprends maintenant. Par exemple, tu peux me dire « la maison est vide », je sais que ça voudra dire que je te manque… ou « mon lit est froid » « la maison est trop calme » ou « j'arrive pas à manger » …

- C'est bon, ça suffit, j'ai saisi.

- Ou « j'arrive pas à écrire » ou « le temps passe trop doucement » ou…

- Yamero ! cria-t-il en freinant brusquement. Onegaï, arrête…

- Go… Gomen nasaï, Yuki, je suis un peu nerveux… Plus la journée passe et plus la séparation approche...

- Il n'y aura pas de séparation, Shui-chan, révéla-t-il en jetant son mégot.

- Nani ?

- Kuso ! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, mais je tiens plus, et tu deviens insupportable ! Sors de la voiture, hayaku !

- Demo… je suis désolé, je me tais, je te le jure, Yuki… tu ne peux pas nous faire ça… pas maintenant… supplia-t-il, paniqué.

- Sors de la voiture, ima !

Le chanteur s'exécuta, abattu, et s'écarta pour laisser la voiture repartir, n'osant lever les yeux. A sa grande surprise, il entendit la portière claquer, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que Yuki était aussi descendu. L'écrivain fit le tour pour le rejoindre et ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture. Il avait les sourcils froncés mais semblait plus contrarié qu'en colère.

- Soulève les sièges de la banquette…

Shuichi fit ce qu'il lui dit et découvrit trois sacs de voyage parfaitement rangés : les bagages de Yuki…

- Yuki…

L'écrivain remit les sièges et referma la portière avant de se tourner vers Shuichi. Il le regardait de ses grands yeux violets, n'osant croire au sens de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Jusqu'à ce que Yuki prononça ces mots inespérés :

- Je pars avec toi, Shui-chan.

- Tu… Yuki, tu… c'est… mais… ton travail… tes romans…

- Je peux écrire d'où je veux, je ne suis pas forcé de rencontrer mon éditeur car on se connaît bien.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Yuki, tu viens vraiment avec moi ?

- Franchement, Shuichi, si je te laisse partir, je risque de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes. Je vais me terrer chez nous en refusant tout contact avec l'extérieur, et je vais finir par geler et redevenir un bloc de glace. J'ai pas envie d'hiberner comme un ours en attendant que le printemps revienne…

Emu comme jamais par la déclaration qu'il venait de recevoir, Shuichi fondit en larmes. Mais cela n'avait rien des sanglots du Shuichi en « mode gamin ». Ses larmes coulaient simplement sur un visage grave et serein qui rayonnait de bonheur.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas un as de la littérature, mes paroles de chanson ne sont pas assez recherchées, mais j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais : « …en attendant que le printemps revienne »… Je suis ton printemps, alors ? Celui qui chasse l'hiver et fait fondre la neige…

- Haï, Shui-chan, tu as fait fondre la neige autour de mon cœur, brisé la glace entourant ma vie et ma solitude, acquiesça Yuki en caressant sa joue, tendrement.

- Alors je ne t'appellerai plus Yuki, puisque tu as pris ce nom quand ton cœur s'est gelé. Eiri est de toute façon un nom beaucoup plus doux. Eiri… Es-tu d'accord ?

Yuki, impressionné par la maturité dont il faisait de plus en plus souvent preuve, lui fit son plus beau sourire, en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

- Haï…

- Aï shiteru, Eiri-chan, murmura encore Shuichi à un souffle de ses lèvres.

- Aï shiteru, Shui-chan… répondit-il avant de sceller ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser.

Les larmes de bonheur du chanteur continuèrent de couler alors que les deux amants s'enlaçaient passionnément, sous le regard des quelques passants à qui cette tignasse blonde et cette tignasse rose rappelaient vaguement quelque chose…

_¤_

_Presque fini... encore l'epilogue !

* * *

_

allusion à la signification de Yuki qui peut vouloir dire neige employé d'une certaine façon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lexique :**_

**_Aï shiteru_** : je t'aime

**_Arigato/domo arigato_** : merci/merci beaucoup.

**_Baka_** : imbécile, idiot

**_Gomen/gomen nasaï_** : pardon, excuse-moi.

**_Hayaku_** : dépêche-toi !

**_Hontou/Honto ni_** : vraiment ? vraiment.

**_Ima_** : maintenant

**_Imooto-chan_** : petite sœur

**_Kawaï_** : mignon

**_Kiotsukete_** : fais attention à toi

**_Kuso_** : merde ! zut !

**_Nani_** : hein ?

**_Okaa-san_** : maman

**_Onegaï_** : s'il te plaît

**_Onii-can_** : grand frère

**_Tadsukete_** : à l'aide, au secours !

**_Yamero_** : stop ! arrête !


	8. Epilogue

**Titre : The Gravity Tour **

**_Auteur(e)_** : Lysanea (lysaneahotmail.fr)

**_Source : _**Gravitation

_**Epilogue**_

**_Genre_** : yaoi, romance.

**_Disclamer_** : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, j'ai inventé le père de Shindo Shuichi et son frère Akitoshi Shindo.

**_Pairing _**: Shuichi/Yuki.

**_Personnages_** : _Shindo Shuichi_ (chanteur des Bad Luck), _Yuki Eiri_ (écrivain et amant de Shuichi), _Hiroshi Nakano_ (Hiro, guitariste des Bad Luck), _Fujisaki Suguru_ (pianiste des Bad Luck), _Akitoshi_ _Shindo_ (petite frère de Shuichi) _Masaki Koboe_ (père de Shuichi)

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

« Shui-chan,

Joyeux anniversaire, Onii-san !

Je n'ai jamais été en retard pour ton anniversaire, mais je crois que cette année, j'ai raté mon coup… Quelle importance, tu n'es sûrement pas chez toi, encore à donner un concert je ne sais où…

Je suis tellement fier de toi et de ton succès… je me suis abonné aux chaînes asiatiques uniquement pour avoir le plaisir de te voir sur scène. Quand est-ce que tu passes à la vitesse supérieure et te lances à la conquête du monde ? A moins que ton anglais soit toujours aussi nul…

Je pourrais te donner des cours, tu sais. Mais as-tu vraiment besoin de moi ? Ton compagnon, Eiri, n'a-t-il passé plusieurs années aux Etats-Unis ? Et Sakuma Ryuichi pourrait aussi t'aider. Dire que tu es devenu un de ses amis les plus proches… En même temps, tu lui ressembles tellement, il ne pouvait que t'aimer, comme un autre lui-même ! Mais je te rassure, tu ne fais pas du tout copie ou imitation, tu as ton style, et… j'adore ! Mes amis aussi sont fans, ici…

Shui-chan, il faut maintenant que je te parle de ces choses qui fâchent, et j'espère que tu vas me lire jusqu'au bout… Oui, c'est au sujet de notre père, je l'ai retrouvé. Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard, il était déjà mort.

Il nous a quitté pour se retirer dans un temple bouddhique. Shui-chan, il était malade et condamné. Alors il a préféré nous abandonner, que nous le détestions, plutôt que de rester agoniser et de devenir un fardeau pour maman et nous. Tu sais ce qu'il se serait passé, avec ce genre de traitement, au bout d'un an à peine l'argent serait venu à manquer… Maman aurait du s'arrêter de travailler. Toi, à 15 ans, comment aurais-tu pu aider maman et papa ? Et moi, à 13 ans, je n'aurai pas été d'une grande aide non plus.

Alors il est parti, et dans ce temple il a été soigné… Bien sûr, il n'a jamais eu d'espoir de guérison, il attendait simplement son heure. Elle est arrivée trois ans après qu'il nous ait quitté, l'année même où je décidais de partir à sa recherche… quelle ironie !

Voilà, Onii-san, tu sais tout. J'espère que tu peux lui pardonner, à présent.

Je ne sais pas si je vais rentrer à la maison, j'en suis parti il y a maintenant cinq ans…

Que ferais-je au Japon ?

Toi, tu partages ta vie depuis maintenant trois ans entre ton écrivain et Bad Luck.

Hisae-chan rentre à la grande université de Tokyo à la prochaine rentrée… Est-elle toujours avec votre pianiste, Suguru je crois ?

Je crois que je vais rentrer m'occuper de maman… et peut-être essayer de reprendre mes études…

Voilà, Onii-san, quelle que soit ma décision, je t'en informerai au plus vite.

Et promis, l'an prochain, je soufflerai avec toi tes 24 bougies.

Embrasse Hisae-chan pour moi, je vais téléphoner à maman.

Salue Hiro-chan pour moi, et ton ami, Eiri-san.

Akitoshi

(Aki-chan.) »

Shuichi prit la boîte dans laquelle il rangeait toutes les lettres de son frère et y déposa cette dernière, qu'il venait de lire à Eiri. Celui-ci lui tendit une canette de bière avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il dégagea une mèche rose de son front et chercha son regard.

- Hey, comment tu te sens ?

- Arigato, dit-il en décapsulant la canette. Je suppose que je devrai me sentir bien ou coupable, mais… je ne ressens rien. Je devrai être soulagé, parce que ce n'est pas le teme que j'avais imaginé. Donc je devrai me sentir coupable de lui en avoir tant voulu, de lui avoir prêté des actes et des sentiments qui n'étaient pas réels, alors qu'il se mourait loin des siens… Kuso, Eiri, que devrais-je ressentir ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de ressentir quoi que ce soit _maintenant_, Shui-chan. Ca viendra quand ça viendra.

- Aki-chan parlait de l'ironie de la vie… J'ai 23 ans aujourd'hui, Eiri, à quelques mois près l'âge que tu avais quand tu as dû affronter ton passé et te réconcilier avec lui… Est-ce un signe ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais les trois dernières années se sont plutôt bien passé, non ? Alors si c'est un signe, il ne peut être que positif…

Shuichi but une longue gorgée de bière avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Eiri., qui promena ses lèvres dans ses cheveux dont le rose était devenu plus sombre ces dernières années.

- Je vais essayer de joindre mon frère pour obtenir l'adresse de ce temple, finit par dire le chanteur.

- C'est une bonne idée. Cela m'avait fait du bien de me recueillir sur la tombe de Yuki. Je crois que tu en as besoin pour faire tes adieux correctement à ton père et à ton passé.

- Eiri-chan…

Comme cela leur était arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment au cours de ces années, Eiri et Shuichi se comprenaient à demi-mots, voire complètement. Parfois, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler ou de préciser leurs pensées.

L'écrivain sut donc tout de suite ce que voulait lui demander son compagnon.

- Bien sûr, je t'accompagne, Shui-chan. Récupère l'adresse et je m'occupe du reste.

- Arigato, répondit-il, soulagé. Je vais téléphoner à Aki-chan. Ce soir, pendant le repas d'anniversaire, j'en parlerai à ma mère et ma sœur, je pense qu'elles souhaiteront aussi être du voyage. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, mais vu que c'est une histoire de famille, j'essaierai d'être discret.

- Baka, tu fais partie de la famille, depuis trois ans. Tu n'as pas à te faire discret, d'ailleurs comment pourrais-tu l'être plus que tu ne l'es déjà…

- Ok, j'ai rien dit…

Shuichi sourit, lui vola un baiser et le laissa pour aller téléphoner.

Eiri songea à la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il aurait tant aimé la passer tranquillement avec Shuichi, mais cela n'avait jamais été possible, pour aucun de leurs anniversaires respectifs.

Ils avaient alors pris l'habitude de les fêter un autre jour, rien que tous les deux. Ils disparaissaient pendant deux jours entiers, loin de leurs amis, de leurs collègues, de leurs familles, des médias…

Ca leur arrivait fréquemment de s'ouvrir ce genre de parenthèse amoureuse dans leur vie quotidienne, pour se retrouver, s'aimer en paix. Plus le temps passait et plus leur amour était fort, plus ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre et de ces moments loin de tout et surtout, de leur vie hautement médiatique.

Ils s'étaient donné encore deux ans à vivre ainsi, avant de raccrocher, progressivement. Les Bad Luck semblaient partis pour durer, ils avaient marqué les esprits d'une génération entière, ils n'avaient plus à faire leurs preuves et pouvaient ralentir. Une carrière à 100 à l'heure qui avait durée trois ans satisfaisait Shuichi et toute l'équipe, chacun voulait revoir ses priorités à présent, construire une vie sur autre chose : Hiroshi allait se marier, Fujisaki souhaitait faire des études dans le domaine de la musique…

Yuki Eiri avait connu ses premiers succès six ans plus tôt, sa production s'était ralentie ces trois dernières années durant lesquelles il avait suivi Shuichi. Cela n'avait en rien altéré sa carrière ou diminué son succès. Sa relation avec Shuichi lui inspirait de très beaux romans, toujours plus appréciés de parution en parution.

Encore deux ans, qu'il n'accordait que pour Shuichi, et ensuite ils pourraient se retirer et vivre pour eux.

Vivre dans un endroit où Shuichi pourrait porter son nom, où leur union serait reconnue légale et où ils pourraient, pourquoi pas, construire une famille, adopter des enfants…

Mais ce projet-là, Uesegi Eiri le gardait secret…

Pour le moment…

**OWARI**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Notes de fin **

_Voilà, c'est fini… __Snif... __J'hésitais à mettre l'épilogue, mais déjà que j'ai écrit parce que l'animé me laissait un sentiment d'inachevé, je voulais pas faire la même avec ma fic, ça aurait été ridicule… j'avais besoin de me dire que notre couple si kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii allait rester ensemble et vivre de très belles années encore…_

_Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! __Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, si vous en faites… __Et encore un grand merci a ma première lectrice, Cashgirl. _

_A bientôt !_

* * *

**Notes rajoutée en mai 2007 **: je rajoute cette note parce que dpuis cette fic, il y en a eu d'autres, alors si ça vous intéresse de lire la suite ou des épiosdes de la vie de nos deux amoureux, voici l'ordre :

**The Gravity Tour - La menace du Rival, le malentendu - Le choix d'une vie - Grandir, c'est dire je t'aime - Et maintenant**.

Si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à aller sur mon profil. Kisu et merci d'avoir lu ! Lysa


End file.
